VIIa Mi Bella Dama
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡Terminado! Máscara Mortal tiene una semana para convertir a una chica de la calle en una elegante dama de alta sociedad. ¿Lo logrará? Máscara MortalxOC y ShainaxOC
1. C1: Planes para el Baile

**Desclaimer** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Los personajes que no aparecen en la serie y en el manga obviamente son míos. El personaje de Milekha le pertenece a **Atalanta de Esparta**.

Este fic está dedicado a **Misao CG**, porque sé que a ella le gusta mucho Saga, pero como ya había escrito un fic de él, no se lo pude dedicar. Y bueno, como ya le dije, tengo una sorpresa para ella. ¡Gracias por apoyarme y por leer todas mis locuras y desquicios! Espero que te guste.

Ahora sí, comencemos con la historia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**MI BELLA DAMA**

**CAPITULO 1: PLANES PARA EL BAILE**

Faltaba apenas una semana para el gran baile que Saori tenía planeado dar en el Santuario. Los caballeros tenían muchísimo trabajo, sobre todo implementando los dispositivos de seguridad, y asegurándose que los guardias cumplieran con su trabajo.

Algunos estaban buscando alguna excusa para dispensarse de asistir al baile, sobre todo los que no tenían pareja. En este grupo figuraba Máscara Mortal.

¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer para...?- comenzó el caballero de Cáncer. El Patriarca Shion se llevó una mano a la frente, muy fastidiado.

Ya la escuchaste- le dijo Shion con paciencia- tomó su decisión, y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para convencerla de lo contrario...-

Pero, ¿no hay nada que pude hacer?- insistió Máscara Mortal. Shion puso los ojos en blanco. Ya era bastante frustrante soportar a Saori como para que uno de los caballeros estuviera neceando tanto.

No, Máscara- dijo Shion- Saori ordenó que todos ustedes...-

¿Pero no hay nada que...?- dijo el caballero de Cáncer.

¡Qué no!- gritó el Patriarca, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡y fuera de aquí!-

Máscara Mortal salió del recinto del Patriarca, murmurando algo entre dientes, de muy mal humor. Comenzó a bajar los escalones, y llegó a la casa de Piscis. Afrodita, su mejor y tal vez único amigo, no estaba en casa. Decepcionado, Máscara Mortal decidió dirigirse hacia su propio templo.

Tras ignorar a Shura y Aioros, quienes estaban 'demasiado felices', que fue la descripción de su estado de ánimo interpretada por el caballero de Cáncer, Máscara Mortal llegó a su Templo y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala. Estaba perdido, y no sabía que hacer.

No iré a ese tonto baile- dijo, golpeando el descansabrazos con su puño cerrado.

No tienes opción, amigo- dijo una voz desde la entrada de la sala. Máscara Mortal alzó los ojos, y se encontró cara a cara con Afrodita.

No me interesa- dijo el caballero de Cáncer, cruzando los brazos obstinadamente- debe haber una forma de que no asista...-

Pues...- dijo Afrodita- de hecho la hay...-

¿En serio?- dijo Máscara Mortal, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿y cuál es?-

Pues...- dijo el caballero de Piscis, dudoso de revelar esa valiosa información- no sé si debiera...-

Dime cuál es o si no te juro que te corto la cabeza y comienzo una nueva colección con ella- dijo Máscara Mortal en tono amenazante, que no hizo más que sonreír al caballero de Piscis.

Ya quisiera verte intentarlo- dijo Afrodita, casi echándose a reír- está bien, te lo diré. Yo no iré al baile...-

Pero, ¿porqué?- preguntó Máscara Mortal.

Hice un trato con Saori- explicó Afrodita- como es un poco tacaña, yo seré quien se encargue de las flores para el baile...-

¿Flores?- dijo Máscara Mortal- ¿estás...seguro que no es peligroso poner esas rosas tuyas en la cena de Saori? ¿no matarías a alguien?-

Afrodita se encogió de hombros.

No tengo idea- dijo Afrodita- ¿y qué más da? A cambio solo haré acto de presencia y me podré ir a dormir temprano, ni siquiera tendré que bailar... ¿no es un trato genial?-

Debe serlo para ti- dijo el caballero de Cáncer- pero eso no me ayuda para nada...-

Puedes hallar una manera de hacer un trato con Saori- dijo Afrodita- y que te permita desaparecer antes de que los otros se pongan a bailar y escurran tanta miel que nos quedemos pegados al suelo...-

Máscara Mortal sonrió. Tal vez la información de Afrodita le serviría de algo.

Me has dado una idea- dijo Máscara Mortal.

Me alegro que te haya servido de algo- dijo Afrodita- Shaka no asistirá, porque tiene un asunto pendiente en India, y Dokho fue dispensado de asistir, así que te recomiendo que te apures...-

Lo haré- dijo el caballero de Cáncer.

Bueno, te veré más tarde- dijo el caballero de Piscis, subiendo hacia su templo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡Corre, Ricky, corre!- se escuchó una voz a la mitad del mercado.

El dueño de uno de los puestos vio sorprendido como todas las frutas de su puesto rodaron al suelo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos lo habían engañado.

¡Me han robado!- bramó el negociante- ¡un par de chiquillos me han robado!-

Hubo una gran movilización en el mercado del centro de Atenas. La policía buscó por todo el mercado a los dos chicos que, según el comerciante, eran idénticos entre sí.

Soy el agente Perkins- dijo un agente de policía, mostrando su placa al dueño del negocio- estoy a cargo de esta investigación...-

Oh, gracias, señor- dijo el comerciante- quiero que atrapen pronto a esos dos mocosos...-

De nuevo, señor- dijo el agente de la policía, sacando una libreta de notas y una pluma- ¿cómo eran esos chicos?-

Los dos eran igualitos- dijo el comerciante- tendrían como unos quince o dieciséis años. Los dos rubios, de cabellos ondulados hasta los hombros. Sus caras muy sucias... debí haberme imaginado que no serían más que un par de pillos...-

Ya veo- dijo el agente Perkins- continúe, por favor..-

Bueno, como dije, todos chamagosos... pero los dos tenían unos ojos muy extraños... de un color verde o azul claro que jamás había visto, casi del color del mar-

El agente pareció sorprenderse, pues dejó de escribir y miró a los ojos al comerciante.

¿El color del mar?- preguntó el agente, alzando una ceja.

Así fue, señor- dijo el comerciante- al principio creí que era uno solo, y me engañaron. Al final, alcancé a verlos correr lejos de aquí, y se llevaron algunas de mis frutas...uno de ellos se llama Ricky, por lo que gritó el otro-

¿Y seguro que eran dos chicos?- dijo el agente, al parecer muy sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿no era un chico y...?-

Eran dos chicos, uno un clon del otro- dijo el dueño del puesto de frutas- estoy casi seguro. ¿De qué otra manera pudiera haberlos confundido?-

Bueno, se llegará al fondo de todo esto- dijo el agente, cerrando la libreta y poniéndose la pluma en la oreja- pronto recibirá noticias nuestras...verá como pronto ese par de sinvergüenzas recibirán su merecido-

Muchas gracias, señor agente- dijo el comerciante.

Una cosa más- dijo el agente-¿podría prestarnos el video de su cámara de seguridad? Ya sabe, para facilitar las investigaciones... -

Por supuesto- dijo el comerciante, sacando la videocinta y entregándosela- y gracias, mil gracias...-

El agente se retiró y reunió al resto de los policías.

¿Y bien?- dijo otro de los policías- ¿averiguaste algo?-

Son ellos- dijo el agente, mostrándoles la videocinta que llevaba en la mano- estoy casi seguros de que esta vez los encontramos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Listas para el gran baile, chicas?- preguntó Milo.

Ay, Milo, por favor- dijo Aioria en tono molesto- no les des ideas... no soportaría otra visita al centro comercial esta semana...-

Milo sonrió.

Nada puede desanimarte esta semana, por lo que veo- sonrió Selene.

Así es- fue esta vez Camus quien respondió- Milo ama las fiestas...-

¿Y saben qué es lo mejor?- sonrió Milo- Máscara Mortal tendrá que bailar con una chica...-

Todos se echaron a reír sin disimulo alguno, excepto Camus.

No deberías decir eso- lo reprendió el caballero de Acuario- te puede escuchar y se molestará...-

Pues no me importa si se molesta- dijo Milo, aún sonriendo.

Camus sacudió la cabeza. No sabía como Selene lo soportaba.

"En su caso, el amor no es solo ciego, es sordo también" pensó Camus.

Yo también estoy emocionada- dijo Selene- ¿ya vieron las rosas que Afrodita pondrá en la fiesta? Están preciosas...-

Pero que no se te ocurra olerlas- la previno Marín- pueden hacerte ver estrellitas...-

¿Y es verdad que Afrodita no irá al baile?- preguntó Milekha.

Pues así es- dijo Camus- parece que 'compró' a Saori con la oferta de sus flores...-

Pues espero que a Máscara Mortal no se le ocurra una idea para también evitar el compromiso- dijo Milo- yo estoy casi seguro que la presencia de una chica le endulzaría el carácter...-

Aioria y Camus bufaron. Tenían serias dudas de que eso fuera a pasar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dos chicos entraron corriendo a un callejón oscuro de la ciudad de Atenas.

Lo logramos, Ricky- sonrió uno, que iba cargado de peras en su sucia playera color marron- como siempre...-

Lo sé, Danny- dijo el otro, dejándose caer sobre el suelo. El primero puso las peras sobre una caja al revés, a manera de mesa, y sacudió la playera.

No es una manera muy honesta- comentó Danny, tomando una pera- espero que no le hayamos causado mucho daño a ese hombre...-

¿Bromeas?- dijo Ricky- a ese pobre diablo no le hicimos ni cosquillas-

¿Tú crees?- dijo Danny- parecía muy alterado...-

Venganza, Danny, y avaricia también- dijo Ricky- sabe que media docena de peras no le harán perder más que unos centavos, que no son nada para él, aunque una fortuna para nosotros...pero aún así no quiere perderlos...-

Danny miró su pera con un poco de tristeza. Le dio vueltas, como si se sintiera mal.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ricky- no me digas que tienes remordimientos... hemos sobrevivido así diez años...-

¿No crees que deberíamos comenzar a trabajar?- dijo Danny, sin responder directamente, y dando una mordida a su pera- ya me cansé de estar robando...-

Yo también- dijo Ricky, tomando también un bocado de una pera- aunque ya hemos intentado trabajar antes, ¿recuerdas? Estoy seguro de que nadie nos contratará...-

¿Porqué no?- dijo Danny con cierta tristeza.

Pues... solo míranos, Danny- dijo Ricky en tono amargo- somos sucios y haraposos... y estamos solos en el mundo... ¿a quién podría interesarle lo que nos suceda?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡No me interesa!- bramó Saori.

Máscara Mortal cruzó los brazos de mal humor.

Atena- dijo Shion, como para calmar los ánimos, pues Saori sostenía furiosa su báculo de Nicke y Máscara Mortal parecía dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza a su diosa. Las dos cosas muy peligrosas.

¿Qué?- bramó Saori.

¿Porqué no...le da una oportunidad a Máscara Mortal?- dijo el Patriarca- que la acompañe esta tarde al consulado... y pues luego usted toma una decisión...¿ambos pueden vivir con eso?-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, meditando las palabras de Shion.

Oh, está bien- dijo Saori, cruzando los brazos- pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, Máscara...-

Máscara Mortal no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El agente Perkins llevó la cinta que el comerciante le dio a una enorme mansión.

¿Puedo ayudarlo, _monsieur_?- preguntó el mayordomo.

Sí, quiero hablar con el señor Peter Johnson- dijo el agente.

_Monsieur_ Johnson está ocupado en este momento- dijo el mayordomo.

Dígale que Perkins viene a buscarlo, y que trae algo interesante que mostrarle- dijo el agente- sobre el asunto de los gemelos...-

El mayordomo se inclinó y se retiró. Minutos después volvió.

_Monsieur_ Johnson lo espera en el estudio, _monsieur_ Perkins...- dijo el mayordomo. Perkins lo siguió hasta el sitio donde lo estaban esperando.

Peter Johnson era un hombre alto, de cabello rubio muy liso y profundos ojos negros, de mirada arrogante y elegancia comparada solo con la de Saori Kiddo o Julián Solo.

Déjanos solos- dijo Peter con voz profunda, dirigiéndose al mayordomo. Este se inclinó y salió- ¿y bien? ¿qué conseguiste?-

Esto- dijo Perkins, mostrándole una videocinta. La puso en el reproductor VHS y encendió el televisor.

La imagen mostraba a dos chicos, que cumplían con la descripción del dueño del puesto de frutas: tenían cabellos rubios y ondulados, y sus rostros y ropas estaban muy sucias y deterioradas.

_Señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- _dijo uno de los chicos en el video_- ¿estos tomates ya están maduros?-_

_-Por supuesto- _dijo el comerciante.

_-¿Y las manzanas?- _dijo el chico.

_-También- _dijo el dueño del puesto.

_-¿Y...?- _comenzó el chico, pero se escuchó un ruido del otro lado de la tienda. El dueño alzó los ojos y vio al otro chico, quien en su afán de recoger el mayor número de peras había tirado algunas al suelo.

_¡Oigan!-_ bramó el hombre.

_¡Corre, Ricky!-_ gritó el chico que tenía abrazadas las peras antes de echarse a correr. El otro chico, quien había estado distrayendo al dueño, corrió detrás de él.

Peter Johnson se aclaró la garganta, y el agente Perkins puso pausa al video.

¿Obtuviste la descripción del dueño?- dijo Peter Johnson- ¿sobre sus ojos...?-

Ojos azules o verdes, 'casi como el mar'- respondió Perkins- y eso no es todo- añadió, señalando a los dos chicos en la pantalla- no son del todo idénticos... uno es más alto...-

Me doy cuenta- dijo Peter Johnson.

Y una cosa más- dijo Perkins, señalando a uno de los dos chicos en la pantalla- éste tiene una complexión un tanto diferente que el otro...-

Deben ser ellos dos- dijo Peter Johnson, tras meditarlo unos segundos- todo coincide... y esto explica porqué no los habíamos hallado antes...-

¿Debemos proceder?- dijo Perkins.

¿Tus hombres tienen su localización exacta?- preguntó Peter Johnson, y Perikins asintió

Los hemos seguido todo el día, señor- dijo Perkins- en este momento se encuentran en un callejón, a media cuadra del parque que está cerca del consulado japonés-

Perfecto, será esta noche entonces- dijo Peter Johnson- prepara todo perfectamente, porque no quiero fallas...-

Sí, señor- dijo Perkins. Se inclinó y se dirigió a la salida de la mansión. Mientras lo veía salir, Peter Johnson se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

Por fin, después de diez años de búsqueda, ha llegado el momento...- dijo Peter Johnson.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado la introducción. ¡Manden sus reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	2. C2: La Apuesta

**CAPITULO 2: LA APUESTA**

Esa tarde, Máscara Mortal y Afrodita escoltaron a Saori al consulado japonés, ya que la diosa quería enviar invitaciones para su baile a algunos empresarios japoneses. Mientras ella estaba dentro del consulado, los dos caballeros la esperaron afuera.

Espero que se de prisa- dijo Máscara Mortal, apoyado en la pared del edificio con los brazos cruzados, viendo que estaba anocheciendo, y el cielo se nublaba- se hace tarde, y parece que se acerca una tormenta...-

Esas cosas toman su tiempo- dijo Afrodita, con los brazos cruzados también, pero en posición erguida y orgullosa - sobre todo si tomas en cuenta que ni Saori ni Tatsumi saben como funciona el fax...-

Máscara Mortal puso los ojos en blanco.

En ese caso hubiéramos traído algo para acampar aquí fuera, porque tardarán hasta mañana- dijo el caballero de Cáncer, haciendo sonreír a Afrodita.

Vamos, no seas amargado- dijo el caballero de Piscis- cualquiera diría que eres pariente de ese Tatsumi, por el mal genio que siempre tienes...-

Pues si no te gusta, ya puedes irte- le replicó Máscara Mortal. Su comentario solo hizo sonreír más ampliamente a Afrodita. El caballero de Piscis era su único amigo, tal vez porque sabía ignorar el mal humor de Máscara Mortal y tomarlo como algo cómico.

Afrodita iba a decir algo, pero se interrumpió al escuchar el ruido de sirenas. Varios coches de la agencia de policía se estacionaron en la acera del otro lado de la calle, a unos metros de la entrada del parque que estaba frente al consulado.

¿Qué demo...?- comenzó Máscara Mortal.

Afrodita solo se encogió de hombros, al ver que varios de los agentes descendieron de los vehículos y se dividieron. La mitad se internó en una de las calles junto al consulado. La otra mitad se quedó rodeando el parque.

¿Qué estará sucediendo?- preguntó Afrodita.

No lo sé- dijo Máscara Mortal- espera aquí con Saori, iré a averiguar de que se trata...-

Espera, Máscara...- comenzó Afrodita, pero Máscara Mortal ya había desaparecido. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Danny y Ricky estaban sentados en una fogata que habían hecho con algunos cartones viejos que habían sacado de un contenedor de basura. Pronto comenzó a llover.

Oh, no, ¿porqué tenía que llover ahora?- tembló Danny- y yo tengo tanto frío...-

Ricky tomó la única manta que ambos tenían, se acercó a Danny y la echó sobre los hombros de ambos, de modo que los dos quedaran cubiertos. Danny apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

No temas, Danny- dijo Ricky- deberíamos volver a nuestro refugio, antes de que nos mojemos más...-

Estoy de acuerdo...- dijo Danny.

Pero apenas se pusieron de pie, vieron que la entrada del callejón en que se encontraban estaba llena de agentes de policía.

Ahí están- dijo uno de los agentes- traigan a esos chiquillos...-

Corre, Danny- dijo Ricky, tomando su mano y echándose a correr. Danny corrió tras su hermano. Los dos comenzaron a trepar las escaleras que daban al techo del edificio junto al callejón.

Ahí van- dijo un agente- van sobre el techo. No dejen que se escapen...-

Ricky y Danny corrieron sobre el techo, y bajaron por el lado de la calle.

Rápido, Danny, entremos al parque...- dijo Ricky, aún jalando su mano. Una desagradable sorpresa estaba frente a ellos: la entrada principal del parque estaba llena de gendarmes.

Por atrás, Ricky- dijo Danny- saltaremos la reja-

Los hermanos saltaron la reja del parque y se introdujeron en él, ocultándose en la oscuridad. Los dos se detuvieron junto a un árbol, el cual los ocultaba de la luz del farol del parque.

¿Qué hicimos, Ricky?- dijo Danny en voz baja, con los ojos llorosos- ¿porqué nos persiguen así?-

No lo sé- dijo Ricky, tratando de recuperar el aliento- no llores... no creo que sea por la fruta que robamos hoy. Nunca nos persiguen de esta man...-

¡Te tengo!- dijo un agente, saliendo por detrás de ellos y atrapando a Ricky contra el árbol- ¿creías que ibas a escapar tan fácilmente, mocoso?-

Suéltame...- dijo Ricky.

¡Suéltalo!- gritó Danny, dando un puntapié al gendarme en un sitio donde nunca lo olvidaría, haciendo que se tumbara al suelo y que soltara a su hermano.

Gracias, Danny- dijo Ricky- ahora, a correr...-

¡Aquí están!- gritó el gendarme que había sido golpeado- ¡vengan pronto!-

Los dos estaban muy cerca de la fuente principal del parque, cuando algo hizo caer a Danny.

¡Danny!- dijo Ricky, deteniéndose y volviendo hacia donde yacía Danny- ¿qué pasa?-

Danny apretó sus dientes de dolor, y le mostró su pierna izquierda, aprisionada por una trampa de caza con dientes. Ricky trató de abrirla o desprenderla, pero estaba fuertemente anclada al suelo.

¡No!- dijo Ricky- ¿por qué? Esa es una trampa para animales... ¿porqué a ti?-

Vete, Ricky- dijo Danny, apretando los dientes- a mi ya me atraparon... huye, rápido...-

Pero no puedo dejarte...- dijo Ricky, acercándose a Danny.

¡Vete!- dijo Danny, empujando a su hermano- luego me rescatarás, pero por ahora tienes que salvarte tú...-

Pero...- dudó el otro.

¡Vete!- gritó Danny, empujándolo de nuevo- no me podrás ayudar si te atrapan también...-

Ricky dudó unos segundos. La mirada resuelta de Danny lo convenció, y el chico se echó a correr. Danny alcanzó a ver a su hermano desaparecer bajo la tapa de la alcantarilla que estaba junto a la fuente del parque. No tuvo más tiempo de pensar en ello. Las pisadas de los gendarmes ya estaban muy cerca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya terminamos- dijo Saori, saliendo del consulado junto con Tatsumi. El mayordomo le abrió el paraguas y lo sostuvo sobre la cabeza de la diosa. Saori se sorprendió de ver solo al caballero de Piscis. Pero fue el mayordomo quien hizo la pregunta.

¿Dónde demonios está Máscara Mortal?- preguntó Tatsumi.

Afrodita frunció el entrecejo. Si bien no le molestaba para nada el mal humor del caballero de Cáncer, el de Tatsumi no le agradaba para nada.

Hubo un tumulto por aquí cerca, y varios agentes de policía llegaron- explicó Afrodita, señalando las patrullas en el parque- fue a investigar de que se trataba...-

Bueno, volvamos al Santuario- dijo Tatsumi- no vaya a...-

Espera, Tatsumi- dijo Saori- algo me dice que vayamos a ver que ocurre...-

Pero señorita...- dijo Tatsumi.

Insisto- dijo Saori, quitándole el paraguas de las manos- si quieres, tú espera aquí. Acompáñame, Afrodita- añadió, volviéndose al caballero de Piscis. Afrodita asintió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bien, bien, bien- dijo uno de los gendarme, acercándose a donde yacía Danny, aún luchando por soltar su pierna de la trampa- ¿qué tenemos aquí?-

Es una de esas dos ratas de alcantarilla- dijo otro de los policías, acercándose con desprecio a Danny, quien se ovilló para protegerse. El agente tomó a su víctima por los cabellos, obligándola a alzar la vista- ¿qué piensas?-

Sí, son esos ojos- dijo el agente principal- ¿quiere echarle un vistazo, señor Johnson?-

Peter Johnson se acercó a Danny, y clavó su vista en sus ojos. Luego, en un pequeño objeto brillante que se asomaba alrededor de su cuello. Johnson lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo arrancó.

¡Oiga! Eso es mío- protestó Danny.

Sí, definitivamente- sentenció Johnson tras examinarlo, ignorando por completo el reclamo. Se guardó el objeto en su bolsillo y se volvió hacia el agente- buen trabajo, Perkins, ya saben que hacer, y averigua dónde está el otro...-

Perkins asintió, y Danny no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué...qué me van a hacer?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Los agentes ignoraron su pregunta. Uno de ellos abrió la trampa que aprisionaba su pierna izquierda. Danny sintió un inmediato alivio, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, pues sintió uno de sus brazos jalado bruscamente por otro de los gendarmes, haciendo que se le escapara un grito de dolor.

¿Te dolió, pequeño engendro del demonio?- dijo cruelmente el hombre que jalaba su brazo- ¿dónde está tu gemelo?-

Danny sacudió la cabeza, dando a entender que no diría nada. Eso hizo enfurecer a los policías que la rodeaban.

¿Te niegas a hablar, gusano?- dijo otro de los ajentes-¿quieres volver al lodo? ¿eso quieres?-

Sí, Mattews, que se zambulla en el lodo- apoyó otro.

El agente dejo caer a Danny sobre un charco de lodo. Mientras los policías reían, Danny trató de levantarse y escapar, pero su pie izquierdo estaba muy adolorido y le falló, haciendo que cayera de nuevo sobre el lodo.

¿Qué, ya no te gustó?- dijo el gendarme. Tomó su tobillo izquierdo para sacar a Danny del charco- pero si eres pura suciedad, como ese charco...-

Ya basta...- murmuró Danny, con lágrimas en los ojos, ovillándose de nuevo junto a un árbol- por favor, ya déjenme...-

Primero dinos dónde está tu hermano gemelo- dijo el agente- y luego veremos si te dejamos en paz...-

¡No se los diré!- dijo Danny con convicción- le harán lo mismo...¡no les diré nada!-

Tú lo quisiste, pedazo de suciedad- dijo el agente con brusquedad, levantando la macana listo para golpear- te golpearé hasta que hables...-

Ninguno de los policías entendió que sucedió a continuación. El gendarme con la macana en alto salió volando tras aparecer unas ondas color morado que lo golpearon y lo lanzaron lejos. El resto de los policías miraron, sorprendidos, el origen de esas ondas. Era un hombre de mirada despiadada, apuntándoles con el dedo índice-

¡Tú!- exclamó Perkins- ¿quién crees que eres para entrometerte en los asuntos de la policía?-

Mi nombre es Máscara Mortal, caballero dorado de Atena- respondió el recién llegado- y esto no parece un asunto de la policía, más bien un secuestro...-

No es tu asunto- dijo Perkins- así que ya te puedes largar de aquí...-

Máscara Mortal frunció el entrecejo.

Máscara, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Saori, llegando acompañada de Afrodita.

Máscara Mortal iba a responder, cuando Peter Johnson se acercó.

¿Saori?- dijo Peter- ¿Saori Kiddo?-

¿Peter? ¿Eres tú?- dijo Saori, sorprendida- ¿qué hacías con...?-

Esa rata me ha estado robando por mucho tiempo- dijo Peter Johnson, señalando a Danny con desprecio- así que le pedí al agente Perkins que...-

¡No es verdad!- dijo Danny- yo no le he robado a él...-

Pero has robado- dijo el agente Perkins- has estado robando comida...irás a prisión de todas maneras...-

Afrodita miró a Máscara Mortal, quien sacudió la cabeza. El caballero de Piscis comprendió también que había algo que no encajaba en eso. ¿Por qué tantos agentes de policía para atrapar a un chiquillo ladrón?

Déjalo- le dijo Saori a Peter- yo creo que ya estará muy arrepentido, ¿no crees?-

Y por más ladrón que sea, no tienen derecho a tratarlo así- intervino Máscara Mortal, cruzando los brazos de manera significativa.

Peter iba a decir algo, pero Saori intervino primero.

Oye, ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer para impedir que lo manden a prisión?- preguntó la diosa.

No vale la pena de que te preocupes por ese gusano, Saori- le dijo Peter- jamás aprenderá a encajar normalmente en la sociedad, es solo...-

¿No quieres darle la oportunidad?- insistió Saori. Peter sonrió de pronto.

Se me ocurre algo, Saori- dijo Peter- hagamos una apuesta...-

¿Qué clase de apuesta?- preguntó la diosa.

En una semana es tu gran baile, ¿no?- dijo Peter- si logras hacer que ese gusano mal nacido encaje en el baile, lo perdonaré y no presentaré más cargos. Si, como tengo previsto, no encaja, los gendarmes lo llevarán a prisión...-

Me parece bien- dijo Saori, tras meditarlo unos momentos.

¿Trato hecho?- dijo Peter Johnson.

Trato hecho- repitió Saori. Peter Johnson, el agente Perkins y el resto de los gendarmes se dieron la vuelta para retirarse.

Un momento- los detuvo Máscara Mortal- ¿qué no es propio de la gente de sociedad dar a cada quien lo que le pertenece?-

El caballero de Cáncer creyó a ver una sombra por los ojos de Peter Johnson, pero ésta pasó muy rápidamente. El hombre sacó el objeto dorado que había arrancado del cuello de Danny y lo dejó caer al suelo, para luego retirarse con toda su comitiva. Máscara Mortal lo recogió, y vio que era un collar dorado con un dije cuadrado, en cuyo centro había un grabado un extraño escudo por uno de los lados

Los dos caballeros y Saori miraron a Danny, quien seguía en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro.

Irás con nosotros, chico- le dijo Afrodita- ya escuchaste lo que tenemos que hacer...-

Danny asintió, pero no se movió de su sitio.

No tienes porqué temernos- dijo Afrodita en un tono suave, extendiendo la mano- no permitiremos que te vuelvan a hacer daño...¿cómo te llamas?-

Da...Da... Danny- respondió, aún sin moverse.

Bueno, Danny- dijo Afrodita- no tienes porqué temernos. No te haremos ningún daño...-

Danny pasó sus ojos de Afrodita a Máscara Mortal, y luego a Saori, y asintió. Aceptó la mano del caballero de Piscis para levantarse, pero una vez en dos pies volvió el agudo dolor en su pierna izquierda, y se dejó caer al suelo tras dejar escapar una exclamación de dolor.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Afrodita. Danny asintió, pero no se levantó.

No, claro que no lo está, Afrodita- intervino Máscara Mortal, poniendo los ojos en blanco- yo lo llevaré, o tardaremos un siglo en llegar al Santuario-

Afrodita sonrió. Esa era la manera que el caballero de Cáncer utilizaba para 'ser amable'. Máscara Mortal alzó en brazos a Danny.

Bueno, vámonos- dijo Saori- ya es bastante tarde, y mañana tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Saori, Afrodita y Máscara Mortal llegaron a las Doce Casas, Danny ya estaba en el país de los sueños, con su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho del caballero de Cáncer. Máscara Mortal agradeció que hubiera puesto su capa encima, porque si no el espectáculo sería demasiado vergonzoso para él.

En el momento en que pasaron por la casa de Cáncer, Saori se detuvo.

¿Sucede algo, Atena?- preguntó Afrodita.

No, nada- dijo la diosa, y se volvió hacia Máscara Mortal- tú te encargarás de convertirlo en un chico que encaje en el baile...-

¿Qué dice?- exclamó el caballero de Cáncer, palideciendo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi. Creo que ya es evidente lo que Danny es en realidad, ¿no? Pero por desgracia Máscara Mortal todavía no se da cuenta.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. El siguiente fic será el de Shaka, pero creo que tardaré en publicarlo, porque me voy un mes de intercambio. Ciao, y saludos a todos.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	3. C3: La Tarea de Máscara Mortal

**CAPITULO 3: LA TAREA DE MÁSCARA MORTAL**

¿Qué dice?- exclamó el caballero de Cáncer, palideciendo.

Lo que escuchaste- dijo Saori- esa será tu encomienda...-

No, no, me niego rotundamente- dijo el caballero de Cáncer. Casi había dejado caer a Danny de la impresión.

¿Y si te dijera que si lo haces no tendrás que ir al baile?- dijo Saori.

"Tentador", pensó el caballero de Cáncer "de cualquier manera, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?"

De acuerdo, acepto- dijo Máscara Mortal- pero Afrodita es testigo de que usted prometió no iré al baile si lo hago...-

De acuerdo- sonrió Saori- ahora les recomiendo que vayan a dormir, que yo haré lo mismo- añadió antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a subir rumbo a su templo.

Buena suerte, amigo- sonrió Afrodita antes de retirarse detrás de Saori, aún sorprendido de lo que acababa de suceder, pero divertido al imaginar lo que le esperaba a su amigo.

Una vez que se quedó solo, el caballero depositó a Danny en un sillón de la sala, con su cuerpo aún envuelto en la capa blanca del caballero, que ahora estaba llena de manchas de lodo. Máscara Mortal vio como su huésped no daba señas de que despertaría pronto, y se encogió de hombros.

Ya veré que sucede mañana- dijo Máscara Mortal, justo antes de bostezar- mañana se arreglará todo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Danny sintió una mano en su hombro, en un intento de hacer que despierte. Aunque quería seguir soñando, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los despiadados de Máscara Mortal.

Buenos días- gruñó el caballero.

Buenos días- dijo Danny, incorporándose y bostezando.

Vamos a aclarar unos puntos antes de continuar con esto- dijo Máscara Mortal, irguiéndose y cruzando los brazos- mi nombre es Máscara Mortal, y estaré a cargo de ti desde este momento hasta el día del baile. Me llamarás por ese nombre o "señor", y nada de abreviaciones ni diminutivos, ¿entendido?-

Danny solo asintió.

Ahora- continuó Máscara Mortal- me obedecerás en todo lo que te ordene y seguirás todas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Si no lo haces, puedes estar seguro de que las consecuencias serán tan desagradables como estén a mi alcance... aunque tal vez solo te degolle o te corte el rostro o la cabeza... ¿entendiste?-

Danny tragó saliva y asintió de nuevo.

Tu desayuno- dijo Máscara Mortal, señalando un vaso de leche y algunas galletas que el caballero había colocado en la mesita de la sala- voy a darme un baño, y cuando salga, quiero que ya hayas terminado de comer, porque tú te darás uno...-

Danny abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Es... necesario?- dijo Danny en tono preocupado.

¿Qué dices?- dijo Máscara Mortal- ¡claro que es necesario! ¿qué no ves lo sucio que andas? Y pobre de ti si te niegas...-

Con una última mirada asesina, el caballero de Cáncer se introdujo en su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Danny se quedó mirándola con la misma expresión preocupada. Luego, al parecer reaccionó y se levantó de golpe, engulló rápidamente cuatro galletas y se bebió el vaso de leche. Al terminar de comer, se sacudió las migajas del rostro y cruzó el templo corriendo, hasta encontrar unas escaleras hacia abajo.

Por aquí debe ser la salida- dijo antes de echarse a correr hacia abajo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Casi media hora después, el caballero de Cáncer salió del baño solo vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, y con los cabellos escurriendo de agua, y se sorprendió de no ver a Danny por ningún lado.

¿Danny?- dijo en voz alta- ¿dónde estás?-

No obtuvo respuesta.

Demonios...- dijo, recorriendo su templo. ¿A dónde habría ido?

De pronto, el caballero de Cáncer recibió una visita.

¡Máscara!- exclamó una voz desde la entrada del Templo de Cáncer- ¿estás visible?-

Ni que fuera transparente, pedazo de tonto- dijo Máscara Mortal. Saga entró al templo.

Oye, ¿no viste a un intruso pasar por las Doce Casas?- preguntó el caballero de Géminis. Máscara Mortal sacudió la cabeza.

No, ¿qué no es tu trabajo detenerlos antes de que pasen por Cáncer?-

No me refiero de abajo hacia arriba- dijo Saga- de arriba hacia abajo...-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Máscara Mortal, recordando a Danny- ¿cómo era?-

Parecía un chico de cómo unos dieciséis años- dijo Saga- con ropa rasgada y sucia... Kanon hizo un laberinto en la casa de Géminis para que no escapara...-

Debe estar aterrado... eso me agrada- sonrió malévolamente Máscara Mortal- vamos a ver...-

¿Sabes de quien se trata?- preguntó Saga.

Sí- dijo el caballero de Cáncer- y yo estoy a cargo de él-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Danny se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de la casa de Géminis. No podía encontrar la salida de ese templo. Ocultó su cara entre sus manos, y sintió un par de lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos.

Vaya, vaya, así que quisiste huir- dijo Máscara Mortal, apareciendo junto con Saga frente a Danny- no te estés con niñerías y levántate, tenemos que volver al templo de Cáncer, Danny...-

Al escuchar su nombre, Danny se ocultó tras una columna, aunque demasiado tarde.

No creas que puedes esconderte de nosotros- le advirtió Máscara Mortal- podemos sentir tu presencia... ahora, levántate en este instante o...-

¡Máscara!- exclamó Marín, muy enfadada. Y no estaba sola: Clara, Milekha y Melody estaban con ella.

¡Ustedes cuatro!- exclamó el caballero de Cáncer, con un tic en el ojo derecho- ¿qué demonios hacen aquí?-

Pues vine a visitar a las chicas- dijo Clara, cruzando los brazos- ¿qué te piensas, tratando al pobre chico así?-

Exacto- dijo Milekha, con una mirada de compasión a Danny- pobre chico...-

¿Chico?- dijo Danny, saliendo de su escondite.

Sí, ¿pues qué más eres?- dijo Máscara Mortal, casualmente.

Soy una chica- dijo Danny.

¿Qué?- exclamaron todos los presentes.

Que soy una chica- dijo Danny orgullosamente.

Pero tú... tú te llamas- comenzó Máscara Mortal.

Daniela- dijo ella- Danny es el diminutivo...-

Máscara Mortal se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta. ¿Una chica? ¿De dónde? ¿Acaso bajo ese montón de harapos que llevaba encima y esa piel llena de lodo y suciedad había una chica? Y no era el único, pero sí el más sorprendido de todos.

Y ya deja de verme con cara de bobo- añadió Danny, cruzando los brazos- ¡Diantre! Soy una chica, no un extraterrestre...-

Pero...pero tú...- siguió el caballero de Cáncer. Danny alzó una ceja.

Y por eso me fui- dijo Danny- no quería bañarme en tu casa...-

Ah, por eso no te preocupes- sonrió Melody- puedes venir con nosotras-

Sí, nosotras te...- dijo Milekha.

¡Medio momento!- interrumpió Máscara Mortal- ¿a dónde creen que la van a llevar? Si Saori se...-

Saori nos lo agradecerá, créeme, y ella también- dijo Melody, mirando a la desordenada chica- será solo un momento, ni te darás cuenta de su ausencia...-

Cuando terminemos, no la reconocerás- añadió Milekha.

Las dos se llevaron a Danny con ellas. Clara miró a Saga como diciendo "yo mejor me voy porque parece que aquí va a arder Troya...", y el caballero de Géminis también se retiró. Máscara Mortal tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Una vez que lo hizo, salió corriendo rumbo al templo de Atena, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó Danny, siguiendo a las dos chicas.

Al recinto de las amazonas- respondió Milekha.

¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó Danny de nuevo. Las dos chicas le explicaron lo que eran las amazonas, y el recinto. Una vez ahí, se encontraron a Shaina, Selene, Marín y Lily.

Chicas, ella es Danny- dijo Melody- Danny, ellas son Shaina, Marín, Lily y Selene...-

Mucho gusto, Danny- dijo Marín, pero sus palabras fueron opacadas por las de Shaina.

¿Qué?- exclamó Shaina al verla- ¿otra chica?-

Antes de que empieces- dijo Milekha- déjanos explicarte. Máscara Mortal está a cargo de ella, y no se quedará en el recinto, no te preocupes...-

Pues más vale- dijo Shaina- y esa chiquilla ni siquiera se ve de lo sucia que está...-

Danny frunció el entrecejo, mientras Marín y Lily reían en voz baja del mal humor de su compañera.

No te preocupes por ello- dijo Melody- precisamente para eso la trajimos...-

¿Para qué me que?- dijo Danny sin entender.

Ya verás- dijo Milekha- acompáñanos...-

Las chicas llevaron a Danny a los baños del recinto. Una densa nube de cálido vapor llenaba todo el lugar, y nublaba la vista por unos segundos. Al fondo del cuarto, había una enorme bañera llena de agua caliente y burbujas, y despedía un delicioso aroma a flores.

¡Ah! ¿Qué lugar es este?- dijo Danny- ¿para qué sirve eso?-

No, Danny, es donde nos lavamos nosotras- dijo Marín- y ahora te vamos a lavar a ti...-

¿Qué? ¿Tengo que meterme ahí?- dijo Danny- claro que no, ni que estuviera loca...-

Pero Marín, Shaina y las otras tenían una expresión que no admitía discusión.

Te bañarás, por las buenas o por las malas...- dijo Shaina.

¿Qué? ¡No!- gritó Danny- ¡son unas traidoras!-

¡A ella!- gritó Marín.

Todo el Santuario escuchó el gritadero proveniente del recinto de las amazonas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Máscara Mortal sonrió al escuchar los gritos, pero su sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato. ¡Una chica! Claro que no podía hacer ese trabajo. Tenía que hablar pronto con Saori.

Al llegar al templo principal se encontró con Shion.

¡Máscara!- exclamó el Patriarca- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Vengo a hablar con Saori- dijo Máscara Mortal- es algo... muy urgente...-

Shion evaluó al caballero con la mirada, y luego asintió, pues Máscara Mortal estaba demasiado pálido.

Está bien, pasa- dijo Shion.

Los dos entraron al templo principal, donde Saori se entretenía leyendo.

¡Máscara!- dijo Saori- ¿qué sucede? No me digas que algo malo le sucedió a...-

Peor de lo que se imagina, Atena- dijo Máscara Mortal- Danny es... una chica-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Saori, ligeramente sorprendida.

Así es- dijo Máscara Mortal- es una chica...-

Ah, pensé que era algo grave- dijo Saori con alivio- bueno, no será tan difícil, después de todo...-

¡Después de todo!- exclamó Máscara Mortal-¡es una chica! Yo no puedo hacerlo...-

¿Qué no puedes?- dijo Saori- ¿enseñarle algunos modales?¿eso es difícil?-

¡Pero es una chica!- gritó Máscara Mortal.

¿Y qué tienes contra las chicas?- gritó Saori a su vez.

Que...-dijo Máscara Mortal, nervioso- ¡pues que son chicas!-

Pues no me interesa- dijo Saori- o lo haces o vas al baile, tú eliges...-

Máscara Mortal apretó los dientes. Tras inclinarse, salió del templo y se dirigió al templo de Piscis. Tal vez Afrodita podría ayudarle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Afrodita estaba cortando y podando unas rosas de su jardín cuando Máscara Mortal llegó a su templo.

Máscara, que agradable sorpresa- dijo Afrodita- hace mucho que no subías...-

Vine a hablar con Saori- dijo Máscara Mortal- Afrodita, tengo un terrible problema...-

Más vale que Danny esté a salvo- dijo el caballero de Piscis, muy seriamente.

Está a salvo, y gracias por preocuparte por mí, amigo- dijo Máscara Mortal, poniendo los ojos en blanco- el problema es que es una chica...-

Afrodita sonrió.

Ah, eso ya lo sabía- dijo el caballero de Piscis.

¿En serio?- dijo Máscara Mortal, esta vez muy enfadado- ¿y se puede saber porqué demonios no me lo dijiste?-

Creí que ya lo sabías- dijo Afrodita, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo la vista a su trabajo con las rosas- se nota que es una chica...-

Pues fuiste el único que lo notaste- dijo Máscara Mortal- ahora Saori quiere obligarme a educarla de todas maneras...-

¿Y dónde está ella?- preguntó Afrodita.

Con Melody y las otras amazonas- dijo Máscara Mortal, sonriendo levemente- ya están... 'arreglando'-

Que cruel, Máscara- dijo Afrodita.

Gracias- sonrió el caballero de Cáncer.

No fue un halago- dijo Afrodita, poniendo los ojos en blanco- sabes lo que esos lunáticos estuvieron a punto de hacerle en la cárcel, ¿y tú la tratas con crueldad también?-

La sonrisa de Máscara Mortal se borró de inmediato.

No me compares con esos tarados- dijo Máscara Mortal- yo soy cruel con mis enemigos, no con una pobre chica inocente... además, se supone que ya me reformé y dejé esas cosas atrás-

Pues eso espero- dijo Afrodita- de todas maneras, creo que te voy a ayudar con este asunto. Y no es por ti- añadió el caballero al ver la sonrisa de su amigo- es por ella, porque no quiero que la trates mal...-

Muchas gracias- dijo el caballero de Cáncer- no sé porqué presiento que sí voy a necesitar tu ayuda...-

Bueno, ahora vamos a ver su "transformación"- dijo Afrodita- no me digas que no quieres ver como queda...-

Claro que no- dijo Máscara Mortal, cruzando los brazos para aparentar indiferencia- aunque tengo curiosidad sobre qué hay abajo de toda esa mugre...-

Vamos a tu templo, y lo veremos- dijo Afrodita.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Pues espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora, aunque este capi me salió cortito. No se preocupen, el sufrimiento comenzará pronto...espero que no le de un infarto a Máscara Mortal después de que termine con él (muajajajaja...)

Muchos saludos a todos. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los reviews.

Abby L. / Nona


	4. C4: Inician las Clases

**CAPITULO 4: INICIAN LAS CLASES**

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Johnson, Perkins quebró su vaso de brandi contra la chimenea, y el licor avivó ligeramente las llamas.

-¡No lo entiendo, señor!- dijo el agente de policía- después de diez años, y tantas investigaciones y esfuerzos...¿porqué la dejó escapar de esa manera?-

Peter Johnson no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Perkins, y segundos después, estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?- dijo Perkins.

-_My God! _¿De veras crees que, después de diez años de búsqueda, la dejé así nada más?- dijo Peter Johnson- usa el cerebro, mi estimado Perkins. De habernos negado, esos dos caballeros hubieran pulverizado a tus hombres antes de que pudieras decir 'gracioso', y la niña hubiera escapado, pero...-

-¿Pero?- dijo Perkins.

-No conoces el Santuario de Atena, ¿verdad?- dijo Johnson- es una enorme fortaleza en la montaña, llena de guardias y caballeros de oro, plata, bronce y acero, así como amazonas. Es prácticamente imposible entrar o salir de ahí sin ser visto...-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- dijo Perkins.

-En ese Santuario, ella está más atrapada que en cualquier prisión del estado- dijo Johnson.

-Eso tiene sentido- dijo Perkins- pero, ¿y si Saori Kiddo gana la apuesta?-

-No la ganará- dijo Johnson, mostrándole una invitación- mira, yo también fui invitado al baile... yo me encargaré de que las cosas no salgan como ella esperaba. Además, hay otra razón por la que acepté...-

-¿Cuál?- dijo Perkins.

-Su gemelo- dijo Johnson.

-¿Qué sucede con él?- dijo el agente.

-Con su hermana en el Santuario, será más fácil atraparlo...- dijo Johnson. Perkins no entendió muy bien lo que su patrón dijo, pero asintió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Afrodita y Máscara Mortal volvieron al templo resguardado por éste último, las chicas aún no habían vuelto. El caballero de Piscis estaba sentado tranquilamente, mientras Máscara Mortal cambiaba de posición constantemente.

-Si no te conociera bien, Máscara, diría que estás nervioso- observó Afrodita.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Máscara Mortal, enfadado- ¡claro que no! ¿Porqué estaría nervioso?-

-No lo sé- dijo Afrodita- tal vez porque vas a ver a tu nueva alumna pronto, como verdaderamente es...-

-¿Mi qué?- exclamó Máscara Mortal- ¡no es mi alumna! ¡y te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir eso!-

Afrodita se echó a reír.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer si lo hago?- dijo el caballero de Piscis.

-Te cortaré la cabeza, y comenzaré una nueva colección con ella- dijo Máscara Mortal.

Afrodita rió de nuevo. En ese momento, los dos caballeros escucharon pasos en el templo de Cáncer, y risas de chicas. Máscara Mortal no pudo evitar ponerse de pie para ver mejor. Afrodita hizo lo mismo, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

Marín, Shaina, Melody y Milekha llegaron, cubriendo a Danny. Las cuatro estaban empapadas de la cabeza a los pies, y las tres amazonas tenían varios moretones en los brazos.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Máscara Mortal, disimulando su impaciencia.

-Fue difícil, pero lo logramos- dijo Shaina, cruzando los brazos.

-Está como nueva- dijo Marín, notando la impaciencia del caballero- ¿quieres verla?-

-Ya háganse a un lado de una vez- dijo Máscara Mortal con cierta indiferencia- por lo que a mí concierne, con que se haya bañado es más que suficiente...-

-Bueno, en ese caso estarás satisfecho...- dijo Milekha.

Marín y Shaina sonrieron bajo sus máscaras, y se apartaron, descubriendo a Danny. Tanto Máscara Mortal como Afrodita miraron a Danny con la boca abierta.

Su piel, libre ya del lodo y la mugre que la cubría, era de un tono blanco que jamás se hubieran imaginado. Sus cabellos, castaños muy claros y rizados, casi rubios, estaban perfectamente limpios y bien acomodados en una cola. Tenía un vestido blanco corto prestado por alguna de las amazonas, que resaltaba un poco sus aún delicadas formas femeninas, y dejaba ver las blancas piernas y las rodillas de Danny, en una de las cuales tenía un raspón y en la pierna las huellas de la trampa que la había aprisionado la noche anterior. La chica sonreía nerviosamente, y sus ojos del color del mar tenían una chispa muy peculiar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ella, algo nerviosa. Su voz sacó de su asombro a Afrodita, pero no a Máscara Mortal.

-Te ves... muy linda... las chicas hicieron un buen trabajo- dijo Afrodita, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Luego vio que Máscara Mortal aún estaba mirándola, embobado, y le dio un codazo. Máscara Mortal se aclaró la garganta y cruzó los brazos.

-Bueno, pudo ser peor- fue el único comentario del caballero de Cáncer, quien cruzó los brazos con indiferencia- al menos ya está limpia...-

Marín y las otras rieron en voz baja, y Afrodita también.

-Bueno, chicas, ya la trajeron, ahora fuera de aquí- dijo Máscara Mortal con creciente mal humor- esta chiquilla estará solo una semana, y este templo no será su punto de reunión, ni quiero que se vuelvan a aparecer por aquí, ¿entendido?-

Las chicas se cruzaron de brazos, enfadadas, pero Afrodita asintió.

-En español- dijo Afrodita- Máscara les agradece lo que hicieron por Danny, pero tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y les pide por favor que se retiren para realizarlo...-

Las amazonas sonrieron y se retiraron.

-No necesito un traductor, Afrodita, gracias- dijo Máscara Mortal entre dientes, y luego se volvió a Danny- bueno, vamos a comenzar...-

-¿Comenzar? ¿A hacer qué?- preguntó Danny. El caballero de Cáncer se aclaró la garganta.

-Desde este día yo seré tu maestro...- dijo Máscara Mortal- y Afrodita me ayudará. Harás lo que te ordenemos, y sin replicar, ¿entendido?-

-¿Comenzar a hacer qué?- dijo Danny de nuevo.

-A convertirte en una dama- dijo Afrodita.

-¡Diantre!- exclamó Danny- ¿es necesario?-

-Y para empezar con tus lecciones- dijo Máscara Mortal, ignorando su primer reclamo- ¡no vuelvas a decir esa palabra!-

-¿Y porqué no?- dijo Danny, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otra dirección- yo no quiero convertirme en una dama...-

-Danny, entiende que...-comenzó Afrodita, pero fue interrumpido por la furiosa voz del caballero de Cáncer.

-Te lo voy a explicar de manera que entiendas- dijo Máscara Mortal bruscamente- si no haces lo que te decimos y algo sale mal en el baile de la próxima semana, serás arrestada y llevada a prisión...¡y si no obedeces a la primera, yo mismo te cortaré la cabeza!- bramó al final.

Danny lo miró asustada, tragando saliva, y Afrodita casi sonrió.

-¿Alguna duda?- dijo el caballero de Piscis. Danny sacudió la cabeza.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La noticia de que había una chica en el templo de Cáncer corrió rápidamente por el Santuario. Algunos de los caballeros dorados estaban muy preocupados cuando Milekha y las amazonas les contaron lo que habían visto.

-¿Una chica callejera dices?- preguntó Milo- ¿y dónde la encontró?-

-Por lo poco que alcancé a escuchar entre los gritos de Máscara Mortal- dijo Saga- creo que llegó anoche con Saori, después de que Máscara y Afrodita la escoltaron al consulado japonés-

-¿No será peligroso que esa chica esté con ese maniático de Máscara Mortal?- dijo Aldebarán muy preocupado.

-No lo creo- dijo Mu- Afrodita está con él...-

-Menos mal- dijo Aldebarán.

-¿Y alguien sabe porqué Máscara Mortal?- preguntó Aioria.-¿porqué no... cualquier otro?-

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros. No tenían ni idea de que hacía una chica en la casa de Cáncer, ni porqué Máscara Mortal fue el designado para hacerse cargo de ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La cálida tarde pasó muy rápidamente para todos en el Santuario, excepto para tres personas que se encontraban muy ocupadas en el cuarto templo del Zodiaco.

-¡No puedo!- lloriqueó Danny. Máscara Mortal ya había perdido los estribos, y Afrodita solo miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados y una gruesa gota de sudor en la frente.

-¡Lo haces bien o te juro que te corto la cabeza!- bramó el caballero de Cáncer.

-¡Entiende que no puedo!- gritó Danny.

La chica llevaba toda la tarde tratando de aprender a comer con cuchara, tenedor y cuchillo de la manera apropiada, pero se confundía en la manera de tomar los cubiertos, si en la mano derecha o izquierda.

Máscara Mortal estuvo a punto de gritar algo cuando Afrodita lo detuvo.

-Espera, Máscara- dijo Afrodita- tal vez Milekha pueda ayudarte... después de todo, cuando vivía en San Petersburgo aprendió a usar el montón de cubiertos que tendrán en el baile...-

-¿Montón?- preguntó Danny, con sus ánimos hasta el suelo. Si no podía coordinar tres cubiertos, menos un montón.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto- dijo Afrodita- descansemos por hoy, mañana continuaremos...-

-¿Mañana?- dijo Máscara Mortal- ¿estás loco? Nos quedarán solo seis días...-

-Danny está exhausta- dijo Afrodita- y tú también, aunque no lo quieras aceptar. Mejor vayan a descansar, y mañana siguen con las 'lecciones'. Además, hay cosas que puede aprender sin estas clases...-

-Quizá tengas razón- dijo Máscara Mortal, y se volvió a Danny- bueno, por hoy es todo... pero no creas que vas a estar de ociosa... mañana en la mañana vas a ayudar a limpiar los templos para el baile...-

Danny asintió. Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir con eso. Ya estaba mareada, y confundía el tenedor con el cuchillo y éste con la cuchara, y no se imaginaba para qué rayos serían los demás cubiertos. Todo eso de la alta sociedad era demasiado complicado para ella.

-Bueno, creo que ya pronto será hora de cenar- dijo Afrodita. Danny se saboreó. Era la primera vez que no tendría que robar para comer.

-¿Y que prepararás de cenar?- preguntó Danny.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Máscara Mortal- yo nada, por cierto... ¿qué te dije? ¿o acaso crees que vas a estar aquí de ociosa? Tú vas a preparar la cena...-

-¿Yo?- dijo Danny.

-Ni modo que yo- dijo Máscara Mortal- esta noche quiero algo sencillo... un huevo con jamón, pan tostado y un vaso de leche... en mi habitación- y, tras decir eso, entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Danny, y luego se puso a lloriquear de nuevo- ¿cómo lo voy a hacer? ¡No tengo idea de cómo...!-

-Oye, tranquila- le dijo Afrodita, poniéndole la mano en el hombro- ven, vamos a la cocina, yo te enseñaré...-

Afrodita acompañó a Danny a la cocina de la casa de Cáncer, y le mostró dónde estaba cada una de las cosas. Luego, le mostró como debía preparar los huevos con jamón, de la manera que le gustaban a Máscara Mortal: con el jamón bien frito.

-Ya está listo- dijo Afrodita, cuando vio la cena de Máscara Mortal y de Danny en dos platos- te quemaste los dedos dos veces, pero lo lograste. Estoy orgulloso-

-Sí, gracias- sonrió Danny- ¿tú no vas a cenar?-

-Oh, no- dijo Afrodita- yo tengo la costumbre de no cenar. Ya debería volver a mi templo... y será mejor que lleves eso a Máscara antes de que se enfríe... él odia la comida recalentada...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Danny.

-Y llama a la puerta antes- advirtió Afrodita antes de irse- detesta que entren así nada más a su habitación...-

Danny asintió. Vaya que ese Máscara Mortal tenía gustos muy especiales y un carácter aún más especial. Pero al parecer Afrodita lo conocía muy bien.

La chica tomó el plato, los cubiertos y una servilleta con una mano, y el vaso de leche con otra, y llamó a la puerta con el pie.

-Máscara- dijo la chica- traigo tu cena... ¿puedo pasar?-

-Pasa- dijo el caballero desde adentro.

Danny empujó la puerta con el pie y entró. El caballero estaba acostado sobre su cama aún tendida, sin más vestido que su pantalón de mezclilla. Ella se sonrojó un poco al verlo así, y se quedó de pie sin moverse.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿que acaso soy un extraterrestre?- dijo Máscara Mortal- rápido, niña, que detesto la comida fría...-

Eso sacó a Danny de sus pensamientos, y sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente. Luego acercó la mesita de cama y colocó sobre ella la cena de Máscara Mortal. El caballero de Cáncer comenzó a comer, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

-¿Y tú qué?- dijo el caballero- ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?-

-No- dijo Danny- ¿puedo cenar contigo?-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Máscara Mortal- si ni siquiera sabes comer con cubiertos, como la gente civilizada... vete a la cocina si quieres...-

Un tanto decepcionada, Danny se fue a la cocina arrastrando los pies. Ahí se sentó a la mesa y puso sobre ella su plato, que contenía un pedazo de pan tostado y un poco de huevo con jamón, y llenó un vaso con agua. A pesar de la amargura del trato que le daba el caballero, ella agradeció que al menos tuviera que comer.

"_Si ni siquiera sabes comer con cubiertos, como la gente civilizada"_. La voz de Máscara Mortal retumbaba en sus oídos.

-¡Diantre!- dijo Danny, frunciendo el entrecejo. La chica se levantó y tomó un tenedor y un cuchillo del cajón de cubiertos- ahora, ¿cómo dijeron? El tenedor en la derecha, a menos que esté usando el cuchillo...-

La chica acomodó los cubiertos en sus manos de la manera correcta, recordando cómo Máscara Mortal había comenzado a comer. Después de tomar un bocado, tomó agua y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo haces mal- dijo una voz desde la entrada de la cocina. Máscara Mortal estaba de pie, mirándola, con su plato y su vaso en la mano, y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué hice mal?- dijo Danny- el tenedor va en la mano izquierda, porque estoy utilizando el cuchillo...-

-Me refiero al agua- dijo Máscara Mortal, dejando sus trastos sobre la mesa- si tuvieras un vestido largo, ya habrías mojado la manga. Esto es una servilleta- añadió el caballero, mostrándosela- y ahí va tu manga. No confundas una con la otra...-

-Lo siento- dijo Danny. Tomó otro bocado, luego tomó agua y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

-Mal otra vez- dijo Máscara Mortal, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo.

-¡Diantre!- exclamó Danny- ¿ahora qué?-

-Así no se hace- dijo Máscara Mortal- antes y después de tomar un trago de agua, tienes que limpiarte la boca con la servilleta...-

-¿Y eso porqué?- dijo Danny.

-Porqué así es- dijo Máscara Mortal- hazlo de nuevo, y no vuelvas a decir 'diantre'...-

Danny tomó un bocado, se limpió la boca con la servilleta, bebió un par de tragos de agua, y se volvió a limpiar la boca. Máscara Mortal sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

-¡Cuernos!- exclamó Danny- ¿ahora qué?-

-Lo hiciste bien- dijo Máscara Mortal- pero aún no has terminado. Tienes que asegurarte de nunca olvidarlo, ¿entendiste?-

-Creo que sí- dijo Danny, continuando con su cena, mientras Máscara Mortal tomaba asiento frente a ella y hacía lo mismo- creí que tú cenabas solo-

-Así es- dijo Máscara Mortal- pero por hoy haré una excepción, para vigilar como lo haces...-

-Ya veo- dijo Danny- gracias por lo que haces...-

-No lo hago por ti- dijo Máscara Mortal en tono cortante- lo hago porque Atena me lo ordenó...-

-Bueno, gracias, de todas maneras...- dijo Danny.

La cena continuó sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Al terminar, Máscara Mortal le ordenó a Danny que lavara los trastos de la cena, tarea que también supervisó.

-Y ahora- dijo el caballero de Cáncer- a dormir...-

-¿Seguiré durmiendo en el sillón?- preguntó ella.

-No, claro que no- dijo Máscara Mortal- si tienes que aprender a ser una dama, tienes que saber dormir como una... tendrás tu propia habitación, pero tendrás que mantenerla en orden, y no salir de ella sin mi permiso-

-De acuerdo- dijo Danny, bostezando.

-Te guiaré- dijo Máscara Mortal, levantándose- andando...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Como ya se dieron cuenta, Mascarita comenzó su "trabajo". A ver como le va al pobre. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, y por seguir leyendo mis locuras.

Abby L. / Nona


	5. C5: Las Lecciones

**CAPITULO 5: LAS LECCIONES**

Esa semana realmente estaba destinada a ser la más larga en la vida del caballero de Cáncer. Y vaya que lo fue. La primera mañana, Máscara Mortal se levantó, se dio una ducha y se dirigió a la habitación de Danny. La chica estaba profundamente dormida, aún con la luz del sol sobre su cara. Durante la noche se había quitado los calcetines.

-¡Daniela!- bramó Máscara Mortal-¡despierta en este mismo instante!-

Danny despertó, asustada, y se incorporó sobre la cama. Luego frunció el entrecejo al ver quien le había causado el susto.

-¡Máscara!- gritó ella- ¡cómo te atreves! ¡me asustaste!-

-Tal era mi intención- dijo Máscara Mortal con una sonrisa malévola- ahora levántate de inmediato...-

-Pues ahora no me levanto- dijo ella testarudamente, volviendo a acostarse y cubriéndose el cuerpo con las sábanas y la cabeza con una almohada.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Máscara Mortal, frunciendo el entrecejo. Esto no se quedaría así. Tomó a Danny por su tobillo sano, el cual sobresalía entre las sábanas, y lo jaló, haciéndola caer de la cama mientras dejaba escapar un grito.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te sucede?- gritó Danny de nuevo- ¡pudiste haberme matado!-

-No habría tenido tanta suerte- dijo Máscara Mortal en tono casual.

-¡Eres un monstruo!- bramó Danny.

-Me halagas- dijo Máscara Mortal- ahora, levántate antes de que me hagas sonrojar...-

Danny frunció el entrecejo y, en un arranque de ira, le lanzó la almohada al caballero. Éste frunció el entrecejo de nuevo de mal humor. El caballero y la chica estallaron en gritos uno contra el otro.

Afrodita, quien había bajado al templo de Cáncer a ayudar a Máscara Mortal, pudo escuchar los furiosos gritos mezclados de ambos, y sintió una gruesa gota de sudor recorrer su frente. Sería más difícil de lo que creyó.

-Bueno, ya capté la esencia- dijo Afrodita en voz alta, haciendo cesar los gritos- ¿y se puede saber qué rayos tienen los dos?-

-Fue él- dijo Danny.

-Fue ella- dijo Máscara Mortal al mismo tiempo que Danny.

-No, yo no fui- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Afrodita se golpeó la frente.

-Bueno, ya déjense de tonterías los dos- dijo Afrodita en tono autoritario, que muy pocas veces se atrevía a usar- Danny, tienes quince minutos para darte un baño y prepararte para tus tareas de hoy-

-Pero...- reclamó ella.

-Y tú, Máscara- interrumpió Afrodita, ignorando su reclamo- vendrás conmigo a ayudarme a hacer el desayuno...-

-¡Pero ese es trabajo de ella!- reclamó Máscara Mortal.

-No les estoy preguntando- dijo Afrodita, y se volvió a la chica, señalando su reloj de pulso- corre tiempo, Danny...-

Con una última mirada de enojo dirigida al caballero de Cáncer, Danny se levantó, tomó un vestido y se metió al baño dando un portazo.

-Ahora, el desayuno- dijo el caballero de Piscis.

-Pero es trabajo de ella- replicó Máscara Mortal- no me puedo hacer cargo de ella y hacer todo lo que...-

-Ella tiene que aprender a ser una dama, no tu sirvienta- le dijo Afrodita con gravedad- así que mientras ella viva aquí, tú y ella compartirán las tareas. Ahora vamos a la cocina- añadió- tengo que explicarte la nueva lección...-

-De acuerdo...de acuerdo-dijo Máscara Mortal entre dientes, siguiendo a su amigo no muy convencido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, dentro del cuarto de baño, Danny de pie frente al espejo, cruzada de brazos, mientras esperaba que la tina de baño se llenara de agua.

Una vez que la tina quedó llena, Danny le puso unas cuantas gotas de perfume, jabón y del líquido de burbujas. Se quitó el pijama y entró al agua, dejando escapar una exclamación de alivio. Ya no le molestaba tanto bañarse.

-Afrodita es muy amable conmigo- siguió murmurando Danny para sí misma, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la orilla de la tina- Máscara Mortal, en cambio...- frunció el entrecejo de nuevo- ya verá...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shaina estaba en el recinto de las amazonas, supervisando el entrenamiento de algunas aprendices nuevas, las cuales estaban bajo las órdenes de June y Melody, cuando de improviso Marín llegó donde estaba ella.

-Buenos días, Shaina- dijo Marín.

-Buenos días- respondió Shaina, volviendo la vista a su compañera- ¿a dónde te diriges tan temprano?-

-Al pueblo- dijo Marín- al centro comercial, precisamente. Tengo que comprar algunas cosas que Afrodita me encargó para el baile de este sábado...-

-¿Afrodita?- dijo Shaina, alzando una ceja- creí que él no asistiría...-

-No asistirá- explicó Marín- las cosas no son para él. Son para Danny, la chica que se queda con Máscara Mortal...-

-¿Danny?- dijo Shaina en tono sorprendido- no sabía que ella iría al baile...-

-Yo me quedé igual de sorprendida cuando Afrodita me lo dijo- dijo Marín- pero parece que sí, que la están... ¿cómo se podría decir? "Entrenando" para que encaje bien en el baile. Habló de una especie de apuesta que Saori hizo...-

-¡Pero si es un baile de alta sociedad!- exclamó Shaina- es un completo disparate... una chica como ella... no sabe como comportarse en un baile así-

-Bueno, Máscara Mortal tiene casi una semana para enseñarle como comportarse, ¿no crees?- dijo Marín.

Shaina dejó escapar una risita de incredulidad.

-Bueno, Máscara Mortal no es el gran señor de alta sociedad, en cuanto a modales se refiere- dijo Shaina- tal vez es buena idea que Afrodita le ayude...-

-Y nosotras también- dijo Marín- ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-¿Yo?- dijo Shaina- ¿para qué?-

-Vamos, será divertido- le dijo Marín- puedes ayudarme a elegir lo que voy a comprar... a menos de que tengas algo mejor que hacer...-

Shaina lo pensó unos momentos, y vio que June y Melody se las ingeniaban muy bien ellas solas para mantener al grupo entrenando.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón- dijo Shaina- solo espero que Afrodita te haya dado suficiente dinero...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Tardaste siglos en salir - dijo Máscara Mortal, con una mirada molesta- llevamos un buen rato esperando... ¿qué no te dijo Afrodita que tenías solo quince minutos para bañarte?-

Danny se secaba el cabello con una toalla, y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya estoy lista, ¿vale?- dijo Danny de mal humor también, dejando caer la toalla al suelo y tomando un cepillo para el cabello- ¿podrías dejarme en paz?-

-Ya dejen de pelear los dos- dijo Afrodita- y vamos a tomar el desayuno...-

-Yo no desayuno- dijo Máscara Mortal, cruzando los brazos.

-Mejor aún, la harás de mesero- dijo Afrodita- fíjate bien, Danny, lo que tendrás que hacer el día del baile...-

Danny asintió y dejó el cepillo sobre la mesita de noche, ignorando los murmullos molestos del caballero de Cáncer, argumentando lo ridículo que sería ser mesero.

Afrodita le ofreció el brazo a Danny. Ella primero lo miró sorprendida, y luego entendió y lo tomó. Así, los tres se dirigieron al comedor, y Danny se sentó a la mesa.

-Espera, Danny- dijo Afrodita- el día del baile, tu pareja te ayudará a tomar asiento...-

-Pero yo puedo sola...- dijo Danny.

-Ese no es el punto- intervino Máscara Mortal- es educado que el hombre acomode la silla a la chica...-

-¿En serio?- dijo Danny, abriendo los ojos grandemente. Máscara Mortal asintió- ¿y porqué?-

-Porque así es- dijo Máscara Mortal- en los bailes, las mujeres usan vestidos largos. Ese detalle de la silla es una manera de respetar la fragilidad de la mujer, y de...- al parecer, se percató de que había hablado mucho y sacudió la cabeza- ¡es una regla de urbanidad, así que ya deja de preguntar!-

Danny, quien había estado escuchando con toda atención la explicación del caballero de Cáncer, parpadeó sorprendida de la reacción del caballero, pero luego sonrió.

-De acuerdo- sonrió ella.

-Ahora, hay que ensayarlo- intervino Afrodita. Danny se levantó y se colocó detrás de la silla- bien, ahora recuerda bien esto: la alta sociedad se rige por la ley de la derecha. Pasarás por la derecha de la silla, ¿de acuerdo?-

Danny obedeció, colocándose delante de la silla.

-Bien- dijo Afrodita- ahora, siéntate... despacio-

Danny cerró los ojos y lentamente se dejó caer sobre la silla. Los dos caballeros miraron sorprendidos la gracia con la que ella había tomado asiento, moviendo las manos correctamente para colocarlas sobre la mesa.

-¡Muy bien!- sentenció el caballero de Piscis.

-No estuvo mal- añadió Máscara Mortal, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otra dirección.

Danny sonrió, mientras el caballero de Piscis tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-Ahora, pon atención- dijo Afrodita- el mesero siempre te servirá de tu lado derecho... Máscara...-

Máscara Mortal hizo una mueca, pero tomó el plato de Danny y lo colocó frente a ella, pasando su brazo por el lado derecho de la chica.

-Entendido- dijo Danny.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Una vez que terminaron, Máscara Mortal retiró los trastos.

-Yo lavaré los trastos hoy- dijo Máscara Mortal, dirigiéndose a Danny- tú te ocuparás de limpiar la casa. Ya te avisaré cuando te toquen tus lecciones...-

-De acuerdo- murmuró ella.

-Bueno, manos a la obra- dijo Afrodita- yo iré a buscar a Milekha... podría ayudarnos-

-¿A Milekha?- dijo Máscara Mortal- ¿y para qué?-

-Pues porque ella te va a ayudar con el asunto de los cubiertos, ¿lo olvidaste?- dijo Afrodita- ella sabe bastante sobre la alta sociedad...-

-No necesito ayuda de nadie- dijo Máscara Mortal. Afrodita lo ignoró y salió de la casa de Cáncer.

-Dentro de media hora va a estar llorando por la ayuda de Milekha- dijo Afrodita para sí mismo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shaina y Marín habían ido a una enorme tienda departamental en el centro comercial. Pasaron corriendo al departamento de vestidos de noche.

-Aún no puedo creerlo- dijo Shaina, una vez que Marín le dijo lo que necesitaban comprar para Danny.

-Uno fino para el baile- repitió Marín- y otro para practicar...-

-Bueno, si él lo dice...- dijo Shaina.

-Busquemos...- dijo Marín.

Las dos amazonas se encargaron de buscar un par de vestidos de noche para Danny. Shaina era la más delgada y con complexión más parecida a la de la chica, y fue ella quien se probó los vestidos, mientras Marín asentía o sacudía la cabeza.

-Se te ve mejor el blanco, Shaina- dijo Marín- pero creo que a Danny le iría mejor el verde oscuro, o este color verde mar... como sus ojos...-

-¿Quieres apurarte?- dijo Shaina, agotada, una vez que ya se había vuelto a poner sus ropas.

-El verde mar será para el baile- dijo Marín- y este gris, que es mucho más barato, puede servir para que practique... y tú deberías llevarte el blanco para ti- añadió.

-Yo no iré al baile- dijo Shaina- ¡y no me importa lo loca que se ponga Saori, dije que no iría y no iré!- añadió rápidamente antes de que Marín replicara.

-Tú sabes lo que haces- dijo Marín, recogiendo los dos vestidos que compraría- vamos a pagar...-

-Antes de volver al Santuario- dijo Shaina de pronto, como recordándolo, mientras la cajera cobraba los vestidos y los envolvía en una bolsa de plástico- necesito que me acompañes a un encargo que me dio Shion...-

-Si tú lo dices...- dijo Marín.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Danny dejó caer la escoba en el suelo, de mal humor. Ya entendía porqué Máscara Mortal había elegido encargarse de la cocina. El templo de Cáncer era enorme y muy difícil de limpiar.

-Danny, aún te falta la sala...- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-¡No lo haré!- gritó ella.

-Una dama no grita- dijo Máscara Mortal- y aún te falta la sala...-

-¡Que no lo haré!- gritó Danny de nuevo.

Máscara Mortal frunció el entrecejo y miró fijamente a Danny. La chica hizo lo mismo. Tras una guerra de miradas, Máscara Mortal apartó la suya.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con niñerías- dijo el caballero de Cáncer- ¿acaso quieres que te lleven a prisión y te corten la cabeza?-

-No- dijo Danny- pero una dama no barre el suelo tampoco...-

-Tiene un punto, Máscara- admitió Afrodita- además, ya ha estado toda la mañana con esto-

-Pero Milekha no ha llegado...- protestó Máscara Mortal.

-Escuché mi nombre- dijo alegremente Milekha, llegando al templo de Cáncer.

-Buenas tardes, Milekha- dijo Afrodita, mientras el caballero de Cáncer solo cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otra dirección.

-Buenos días, Afrodita- dijo Milekha-¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-

-Se trata de una apuesta que hizo Saori con uno de sus socios ricos- dijo Afrodita. Milekha puso los ojos en blanco. Adoraba a Camus, pero aún no podía perdonar a Saori por querer impedir que se incorporara con las amazonas.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- dijo Milekha.

-Tenemos que hacer que Danny parezca una chica de alta sociedad de aquí al día del baile- dijo Afrodita- si no lo logramos, será llevada a prisión. Necesitamos tu ayuda, porque eres la que más conoces de la alta sociedad...-

Milekha lo meditó unos momentos.

-De acuerdo- dijo la joven rusa- no lo haré por Saori, sino por ella...-

-Te advierto que no será fácil- dijo Máscara Mortal- esta chiquilla es testaruda y desobediente...-

-¡Máscara!- dijo Danny de mal humor.

-Y además, yo digo que no necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Máscara Mortal- no creo que sepas más que nosotros sobre este asunto...-

Milekha puso los ojos en blanco. Afrodita lanzó una mirada de advertencia al caballero de Cáncer, y luego se volvió a ella.

-No le hagas caso, Milekha- dijo Máscara Mortal- es solo su tonto orgullo...-

-¡Oye!- exclamó Máscara Mortal.

-Bueno, manos a la obra- dijo Milekha- tenemos poco tiempo...-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Afrodita.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola!

¿Cómo les va? Pues espero que muy bien. Yo estoy en cuenta regresiva (26 días). Un saludo especial a Misao que está en la tierra de los caballeros.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews.

Abby L. / Nona


	6. C6: Aberthol

**CAPITULO 6: ABERTHOL**

Marín acompañó a Shaina a hacer el mandado que Saori le había impuesto. Era en un extraño local, cerca del centro de Atenas. No tenía ningún nombre visible, solo el número, y la pared estaba pintada con distintas manchas de colores.

-Shaina...- murmuró Marín- ¿estás segura que es aquí?-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Shaina despreocupadamente, y alzó los ojos para verificar el número- ah, sí, aquí es...-

-Pero...- dijo Marín- ¿qué no es un sitio un poco... extraño?-

-Solo un poco- dijo Shaina, llamando a la puerta.

Un chico abrió. Era alto, algo delgado, de ojos castaños oscuros y cabellos del mismo color parecidos a los de alguno de los Beatles.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas- dijo el chico- ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?-

-Si, gracias- dijo Shaina- Saori Kiddo nos encargó que trajéramos esto...- y le entregó un sobre. El chico lo tomó, lo abrió y sacó un papel doblado de él.

-Todo está en orden, como acordamos- dijo el chico tras examinar lo que Shaina le entregó- somos todos suyos...- y alzó las cejas de manera significativa. Shaina enrojeció ligeramente al escuchar eso, y Marín rió por lo bajo.

-Eh... bien- dijo la peliverde- entonces, el sábado puntuales a las siete...-

-Por supuesto, preciosa. Supongo que las veré ese día...- dijo el chico, y le guiñó el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta del local. Shaina se quedó viendo a la puerta, sorprendida, mientras Marín dejó de aguantarse la risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo Shaina de mal humor.

-Tu cara- dijo Marín entre risas- te pusiste roja...-

Shaina frunció el entrecejo.

-No seas ridícula- dijo Shaina.

Pero Marín seguía riendo.

-Ya basta de tonterías, Marín- dijo la peliverde, comenzando a caminar de vuelta al Santuario- apúrate, que ya se nos hizo tarde...-

Marín siguió a Shaina sin dejar de reír.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Milekha comenzó a ayudar a los caballeros de Cáncer y Piscis a entrenar a Danny para que pareciera una distinguida dama de alta sociedad. Comenzaron con lo más básico: libros sobre su cabeza.

-Esto es ridículo- había dicho Danny mientras intentaba caminar con cuatro volúmenes sobre su cabeza sin tirarlos ni dejar de mantener derecho su cuello.

Después de ello, Milekha le había explicado el uso de todos los cubiertos, uno por uno, desde la cuchara más pequeña hasta el cuchillo más grande. Danny se sentía aún mareada, pues eran demasiados para recordar.

-No me digas que los usas todos en la misma cena...-le había preguntado Danny- ¿acaso te gustaba saber todo esto?-

Milekha solo sacudió la cabeza. No le gustaba mucho hablar de los días en los que vivía en la corte rusa, y por una sola persona.

-No, no los usarás todos- dijo Milekha, sacando una hoja de papel de su bolsillo- aquí viene el menú que Saori dará...-lo leyó- bien, entonces pon atención. Este- le mostró un cuchillo sin filo, pequeño- es para la mantequilla o el paté, y este...-

-¿Qué es paté?- interrumpió Danny.

-Esto es un caso perdido, Afrodita- dijo Máscara Mortal en voz alta- ni siquiera sabe qué es un paté... y solo nos quedan cuatro días más...-

Danny bajó la mirada, entristecida. Afrodita dirigió una mirada de enojo a Máscara Mortal, y luego sacudió su cabeza. Milekha lo imitó. Unos segundos después, el caballero de Piscis se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas.

-Nos veremos luego, Máscara- dijo Afrodita duramente- iré a descansar...-

-Pero...- comenzó Máscara Mortal.

-Pero nada- dijo Afrodita en el mismo tono- todos hemos muy trabajado duro: Milekha, Danny y yo... hasta Marín y Shaina fueron hace dos días a comprar los vestidos... ¿y qué has hecho tú?-

-Pues...yo...- comenzó el caballero de Cáncer.

-Solo ponerla a trabajar en tu casa, para que haga tus tareas- lo interrumpió Afrodita- y desanimarla...-

-Pero...- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Yo me voy- lo interrumpió Afrodita de nuevo, y le lanzó una mirada significativa a Milekha. Luego se volvió a Danny- lo siento, Danny, pero de ahora en adelante Máscara Mortal se ocupará de ti él solito...-

-Pero...- comenzó ella. Demasiado tarde. Afrodita ya había salido del cuarto templo tras tomar una cajita que el caballero de Cáncer había dejado junto a la entrada. De igual manera Milekha, de modo que Danny y Máscara Mortal quedaron uno frente al otro.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, durante los cuales el caballero de Cáncer creyó escuchar a Danny sollozando.

-Oh, no llores- le dijo Máscara Mortal- yo soy cruel por naturaleza y nada me conmueve, tus lágrimas no tendrán ningún efecto...-

-No lo hago por...- sollozó Danny.

-No sigas- interrumpió Máscara Mortal, cruzando los brazos de mal humor- no vale la pena que llores. Yo sacaré esto adelante, ya verás-

-¿Seguro que tú puedes...?- preguntó Danny, dudosa.

-Claro que puedo- dijo Máscara Mortal, con cierto aire ofendido.

-Pero... yo... no creo poder- dijo Danny tristemente- tú ya lo dijiste: es caso perdido...-

Máscara Mortal frunció el entrecejo.

-No era verdad- dijo secamente Máscara Mortal.

-Pero...- dijo Danny.

-¡Pero nada!- bramó el caballero de Cáncer un tanto amenazadoramente- yo no me voy a rendir, así que más vale que tú tampoco te rindas...-

Danny se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sonrió.

-Bueno, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer...- dijo Máscara Mortal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Más tarde, en el recinto de las amazonas, todas las chicas estaban emocionadas por el baile.

-Yo compré un hermoso vestido color verde- dijo June oscuro.

-Yo aún no he comprado uno- dijo Melody- esta tarde le diré a Touma que me acompañe al centro comercial para conseguir uno...-

-No creo que acepte tan fácilmente- dijo Lily.

-Sí, recuerda que a los chicos no les gusta ir...- añadió Selene.

-¿Y tú, Shaina?- preguntó June- ¿ya conseguiste vestido para el baile?-

-No- dijo la amazona peliverde- no planeo asistir-

-¿Qué dices?- dijeron las otras.

-Lo que escucharon- dijo Shaina- la orden es para los caballeros de oro, así que yo no tengo obligación ni intención de asistir a ese tonto baile...-

-Lástima- dijo Marín- pero será mejor que vayas a... "supervisar" al chico guitarrista en el baile...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Shaina, su rostro volviéndose totalmente rojo- ¿de qué chico hablas?-

-Del guitarrista al que le fuiste a pagar el otro día- dijo Marín con una mirada astuta- odiaría que no tocara en el baile solo porque no te vea...-

-Dices tonterías, Marín- dijo Shaina, volviéndole la espalda.

-No digo tonterías- dijo Marín- ¿quién no te quitaba los ojos de encima, y dijo "somos todos suyos... supongo que nos veremos ese día"?-

-Pues supuso mal, Marín, porque no me verá ese día- dijo Shaina, sin volverse ni avanzar- además, no tengo vestido que usar ese día, ni dinero para comprar uno...-

Marín sonrió maliciosamente.

-Pero eso es lo de menos, Shaina- dijo Marín- yo tengo uno que podría prestarte...-

-No me hagas favores, Marín- dijo Shaina- además, ningún vestido que tú tengas podría quedarme bien...-

Como respuesta, Marín abrió su closet y sacó un vestido azul.

-Este lo usaré yo en la fiesta- dijo la amazona del Aguila, y luego sacó un vestido color blanco, el mismo que Shaina se había probado en el centro comercial- quería llevar este, pero no me quedó muy bien, en cambio a ti...-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Shaina, visiblemente enfadada.

-¡Pero que vestido más hermoso!- exclamó Melody- nunca había visto uno tan lindo...-

-Y parece que te irá bien, Shaina- añadió Selene, alzándolo para medírselo a la amazona.

-Ya basta con todas ustedes ustedes- dijo Shaina- si dije que no iré al baile no iré y se acabó...-

-Pues que lástima, que este lindo vestido se quedará guardado el gran día...- dijo Marín- y cierto guitarrista que preguntó por ti se quedará muy triste...-

-Pues a mí que me importa que él...- comenzó Shaina, y luego se interrumpió- ¡medio momento! ¿cómo sabes que...?-

-Ayer vino a inspeccionar el lugar, para ver cuanto espacio teníamos- dijo Marín- estaba muy interesado en saber dónde estaba la chica que le llevó un cheque...-

Esta vez, contra todo disimulo, las mejillas de Shaina se tiñeron color rojo, haciendo que el resto de las presentes se echaran a reír. En ese momento llegó Milekha, y fue la primera vez que a Shaina le dio gusto verla.

-¡Mile!- dijo Selene- ¿porqué te ves tan preocupada? ¿Acaso tu hermano no vendrá al baile?-

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Milekha- Alexéi tiene que estar muriéndose antes de perdérselo... solo que estoy un poco preocupada por Danny... Afrodita renunció a seguir ayudando a Máscara Mortal...-

-¿Tan mal así está ella?- dijo Lily.

-Ella no- dijo Milekha- está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo... pero Máscara es tan obstinado que no lo ve...-

-O tan orgulloso que no lo quiere admitir- dijo Shaina.

-Tal vez nosotras podríamos ayudarla- dijo Selene- que se quede con nosotras el resto de la tarde... podemos enseñarle algunas cosas...que es obvio que Máscara Mortal no sabe-

-Eso sería buena idea- dijo Milekha, tras meditarlo unos segundos- y estoy segura de que tanto Danny como Máscara Mortal nos lo agradecerán...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Para el mediodía, Danny ya se sentía agotada. Había practicado durante un par de horas a tomar bien los cubiertos y modales generales en la mesa.

-Bueno, creo que es todo- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Danny, levantándose casi de un salto- ¿ya me puedo ir a descansar?-

-No tan rápido, _ragazza_, no tan rápido- dijo Máscara Mortal, cruzando los brazos- aún es temprano y nos quedan pocos días...-

Danny estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando una voz femenina resonó por todo el templo.

-¡Máscara!- exclamó la voz- ¿dónde estás?-

-Aquí- respondió el caballero de Cáncer- ¿qué rayos quieres?-

Danny alzó los ojos para ver de quien se trataba. Eran dos de las amazonas que hacía unos días la habían atacado y obligado a tomar un baño. Al principio, la chica había estado muy molesta, pero ahora se los agradecía.

-¿Y se puede saber que demonios vienen a hacer ustedes en mi templo?- exclamó Máscara Mortal al ver llegar a Marín y a Melody- ¿o acaso también vienen a molestar y criticar mi manera de...?-

-Nada de eso, Mascarita- dijo Marín-vinimos a ayudarte...-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el caballero de Cáncer- yo no necesito ayuda...-

-Te ayudaremos con Danny por esta tarde- dijo Melody- solo por esta tarde...-

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie, ya se los dije- dijo bruscamente Máscara Mortal- yo puedo con esto perfectamente solo...-

Marín hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

-Vamos- dijo Melody- sabemos que sabes mucho de costumbres sociales, pero hay cosas que solo una mujer puede enseñarle a otra...-

Máscara Mortal lo meditó unos segundos. Melody tenía razón. Después de todo, había cosas que él no podía enseñar a Danny. Además, no le caería nada mal un descanso.

-Oh, está bien- dijo por fin el caballero de Cáncer, levantándose- pero solo por esta tarde...-

-¡Genial!- exclamó Marín.

Danny tenía cara de espanto: ¿qué harían esas chicas tan raras ahora? Volvió su mirada al caballero de Cáncer, pero Máscara Mortal la ignoró por completo y se introdujo en su habitación.

-Vamos, no nos tengas miedo- dijo Melody en tono de broma.

-No te haremos daño- añadió Marín- y te prometemos que no volveremos a darte un baño...-

Danny sonrió.

-Está bien- dijo Danny, y las siguió al recinto de las amazonas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Afrodita había salido a la entrada de su templo, y tomó asiento en el primer escalón. Desde ahí podía ver todo el Santuario. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Espero que Máscara Mortal se de cuenta de lo mucho que Danny lo admira y le agradece por salvarla de esos sujetos- murmuró Afrodita para sí mismo.

El caballero de Piscis suspiró de nuevo y sacó la cajita que había tomado de la casa de Cáncer. Sabía que Máscara Mortal había colocado en ella el objeto dorado que ese Peter Johnson le había quitado a Danny esa noche. Ahora sabía que era un dije y una cadena dorada. Afrodita abrió la caja y examinó el dije.

-Que extraño...- dijo Afrodita al examinar el objeto dorado.

Tenía la forma de un escudo de armas familiar, que al caballero de Piscis parecía extrañamente conocido. Tenía una letra 'A' en el centro de una rosa, y al pie del escudo venía grabado un nombre: "Aberthol".

-Aberthol...- murmuró Afrodita- ya había escuchado ese nombre antes...-

Buscando más pistas, el caballero volteó el dije, y vio grabado solo un nombre: "Daniela".

-¿Daniela?- dijo Afrodita para sí mismo, tras volver a leer el grabado- tengo que preguntarle a Danny sobre esto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Aquí poniendo un capi nuevo. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por los reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	7. C7: El Recuerdo

**CAPITULO 7: EL RECUERDO**

En el recinto de las amazonas se reunieron Marín, Melody, Selene, Milekha, Lily y Shaina alrededor de Danny.

-Bueno, creo que es obvio lo que esto va para largo- dijo Shaina mirando a la desordenada chica, quien se encontraba curioseando por todos lados.

-¿Va para largo?- dijo Danny.

-Exactamente- dijo Marín- tienes mucho que aprender...-

-Pero antes que nada, ¿cómo te está tratando ese Máscara Mortal desde que Afrodita y yo nos fuimos del templo de Cáncer?- dijo Milekha- porque si él se ha portado mal contigo, ahora mismo voy a...-

-No, no, no me ha tratado nada mal- dijo Danny- al contrario...-

Milekha notó un toque de amargura en su voz.

-¿Entonces porqué te ves tan triste?- dijo Milekha.

-No es nada- dijo Danny.

-Sí, claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Milekha- ¿tú que traes?-

-Es que...yo...- dijo Danny- estoy algo preocupada...emocionada tal vez... pero tengo mucho miedo de que llegue el sábado...-

-No temas- dijo Milekha- verás como estarás radiante ese día...-

-Y tal vez uno de los socios ricos de Saori se puede fijar en ti, y...- comenzó Lily.

-¡Por favor!- dijeron Marín, Melody y Selene al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Lily.

-Ya estamos hasta arriba de gente rica, Lily- dijo Selene- si Danny encuentra un chico que la trate como se merece, pues no importa si es rico o pobre...-

-¿No exageran un poco?- dijo Danny, un tanto apenada- ¿quién podrá fijarse en una chica de la calle como yo?-

-No, es fácil- dijo Melody- te daremos unos consejos...-

Danny sonrió, para demostrar que estaba escuchando.

-Tienes que caminar femeninamente, de igual manera hablar y sonreír, bailar y mirar- dijo Marín.

-También actúa un poco tímida, y de repente, deja escapar un suspiro de vez en cuando- dijo Melody.

-Y déjalos hablar a ellos- dijo Selene- a los hombres les encanta que los escuches de principio a fin-

-Y tienes que verte radiante, pero delicada- dijo Milekha- ser muy dulce y saber bien las reglas de urbanidad...-

-No sé si podré recordar todo eso- dijo Danny, un tanto apenada- pero procuraré no olvidarlo...-

Shaina se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, ya basta de perder el tiempo con estas pláticas- dijo la amazona peliverde- vamos a trabajar...-

Pero ni a Danny ni a las otras les pareció tiempo perdido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Máscara Mortal bebía su limonada con muchos hielos con la mayor tranquilidad. Se sentía aliviado de que las chicas se llevaran un rato a Danny. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de que no estuviera lista para el día del baile. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Si las cosas no salen bien, esa Saori me partirá el cráneo con ese báculo de tamaño desmesurado...- dijo para sí mismo.

-Máscara, ¿estás ocupado?- preguntó Afrodita, entrando al templo con la cajita en la mano.

-No- dijo el caballero de Cáncer en tono cortante- ¿necesitas algo?-

-Ya basta de tonterías, Máscara- dijo Afrodita- ¿dónde está Danny? Necesito preguntarle algo...-

-Está en el recinto de las amazonas- dijo Máscara Mortal- ¿para qué la quieres?-

-Ya te dije que tengo algo que preguntarle- dijo Afrodita- algo sobre esto- y le mostró el dije.

-Es solo un dije y una cadena dorada- dijo Máscara Mortal- tal vez alguien se lo regaló para que lo vendiera y con eso comprara algo de comer...-

-No lo creo- dijo Afrodita- si no me equivoco, este dije tiene el escudo de armas de una antigua familia galesa... Gales es un país que...-

-Ya sé- lo cortó Máscara Mortal.

-Bueno, pero por atrás tiene otro grabado- dijo Afrodita- el nombre de Danny...-

-Es imposible que sea de ella- dijo Máscara Mortal- jamás hubiera podido comprar una joya semejante, y menos grabar su nombre en ella...-

-¿Y entonces cual es tu explicación?- dijo Afrodita- ¿y porqué Danny la protegió cuando ese tipo quiso quitársela? Más aún, ¿porqué ese sujeto la quería?-

-Preguntas mucho, Afrodita- dijo Máscara Mortal, recargándose en el respaldo del sofá- un policía siempre toma lo que pueda de botín cuando arresta a alguien...-

-La cazaron, tú mismo lo dijiste- dijo Afrodita.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos preguntarle cuando vuelva- dijo Máscara Mortal. Afrodita asintió.

-Entonces- dijo Afrodita- ¿cómo te ha ido sin mí?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La tarde que Danny pasó en el recinto de las amazonas fue muy productiva. Aprendió bastantes cosas de las chicas, aún de Shaina. Se puso el vestido de prueba y aprendió a caminar con él. Después de que se cambió a su ropa normal, las chicas le obsequiaron un perfume.

-Mil gracias- sonrió Danny- tiene un olor exquisito...-

-Bueno, es hora de que vuelvas al templo de Cáncer- dijo Melody- ¿quieres que te acompañemos?-

-Oh, no, gracias, ya conozco el camino- dijo Danny- además, sería mucho abusar de ustedes... ya han sido muy amables conmigo...-

-No es nada- sonrió Marín- te veremos mañana, aunque Máscara Mortal no quiera-

-Hasta mañana, chicas- dijo Danny.

La chica salió del recinto rumbo a las Doce Casas. No sabía porqué, pero sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Se volvió bruscamente, y sintió que alguien la tomó del brazo. Iba a gritar, pero una voz conocida la detuvo.

-Shhh... espera...- dijo la voz masculina.

-¿Ricky?¿Eres tú?- exclamó Danny, volviéndose y mirando a su hermano.

-Shhh... baja la voz- dijo Ricky- no debería estar aquí... ¿estás bien?-

-Perfectamente- dijo Danny- esta gente ha sido muy amable conmigo...-

-¿En serio?- dijo Ricky- porque si te han lastimado de alguna forma...-

-Ricky, no te preocupes por mí- dijo Danny- yo estoy bien aquí, me protegen... pero tú eres quien debes tener cuidado...-

-¿Yo porqué?- dijo Ricky.

-Porque estás allá afuera- dijo Danny- ¿recuerdas esa noche en el parque? Nos quieren a ambos...-

-Pero, ¿porqué?- preguntó Ricky. Danny se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, Ricky, pero tenemos que tener cuidado- dijo ella. Ricky asintió, y luego miró fijamente a su hermana.

-Dime, ¿en qué condición estás aquí?- dijo el chico- escuché algo de una apuesta...-

-Así fue- dijo Danny- ese hombre malvado me quiere arrastrar a prisión, pero Atena y sus caballeros me están ayudando para evitarlo...-

Ricky sonrió.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes de que los caballeros me descubran aquí- le dijo Ricky en voz baja- cuídate mucho...-

-Tú igual...- le dijo Danny. Ricky besó la frente de su hermana y salió del Santuario, ocultándose entre las sombras. Danny sonrió y reanudó su camino hacia el templo de Cáncer.

Mientras Ricky salía del Santuario, volvió su mirada hacia atrás. Su hermana ya se había perdido de vista entre las construcciones.

-Al menos sé que estás a salvo- murmuró Ricky para sí mismo.

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo una voz masculina. El chico miró a su alrededor.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo. No hubo respuesta. Sospechando una trampa, Ricky salió corriendo lo más pronto posible de ese sitio.

-Síganlo- dijo la misma voz- y no lo pierdan de vista...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Llegas tarde, Daniela- le dijo Máscara Mortal al verla llegar.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella en voz baja, pero con una enorme sonrisa al ver que Afrodita había vuelto.

-No te preocupes, Danny- le dijo Afrodita en tono comprensivo- ven acá, niña, que tengo algo que preguntarte...-

Danny lo miró interrogante, pero obedeció y tomó asiento junto a él en un sillón. Afrodita le mostró el dije dorado.

-¡Mi collar!- exclamó ella- lo había olvidado...-

-Danny, de esto quiero preguntarte- dijo Afrodita- ¿de dónde sacaste esto?-

Danny frunció el entrecejo de pronto. ¿Era eso una acusación?

-No lo robé, si eso es lo que quieres decir- dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente- yo robaba para comer, no estas cosas...-

-Tranquila, Danny, no te estoy acusando- le dijo pacientemente el caballero de Piscis. Volvió a mostrarle el dije- este emblema pertenece a una antigua familia galesa... me parece extraño que lo tengas y, sobre todo, que el dije tenga tu nombre grabado en él... ¿de dónde lo sacaste?¿alguien te lo dio?-

-No lo sé- dijo Danny- no lo recuerdo... lo tengo desde que recuerdo-

-Trata de recordarlo, Danny...- dijo Afrodita- ¿conociste a alguien de la familia Aberthol?-

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo a su vez Máscara Mortal.

-Aberthol- repitió Afrodita, mirando sorprendido a su compañero- ¿tú sabes algo?-

-No, claro que no- dijo el caballero de Cáncer- me sonaba el nombre...-

Máscara Mortal tomó el dije para examinarlo mejor. Mientras, los ojos del caballero de Piscis pasaron de Máscara Mortal a Danny.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Afrodita- ¿recuerdas algo?-

Danny cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca, forzando su mente a recordar.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_El rostro benévolo de un viejo apareció frente a sus ojos._

_-Danita, guarda muy bien esto- dijo el anciano, colocando un objeto de metal alrededor de su cuello- no lo olvides, hijita, no olvides guardarlo siempre...-_

_-Basta, papá, estás asustando a la niña- dijo otra voz masculina._

_-Verás que un día será útil, hijo- dijo el anciano, levantando la vista y sentando a la niña en sus rodillas- dónde está tu hermano, pequeña?-_

_-Aquí estoy, abuelito- dijo el pequeño. El anciano tomó otra cadena dorada e hizo lo mismo que con la niña._

_-No lo olviden, hijitos, no olviden guardarlos siempre...-_

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

-¡Abuelito!- exclamó Danny, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos, y dejando escapar sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucedió, Danny?- dijo Afrodita, tomando sus manos- ¿qué recordaste?-

-Un anciano... me lo dio- dijo Danny entre sollozos- me dijo que no olvidara guardarlo siempre... que un día sería útil-

Afrodita alzó una ceja. Máscara Mortal no dijo nada, y Danny siguió sollozando de la misma manera. No sabía porqué la tristeza embargaba su corazón.

-Está bien, Danny- dijo Afrodita, una vez que la chica dejó de llorar y se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo- ve a dormir, fue un día muy largo...-

-Gracias- dijo ella, y se levantó.

-Espera- dijo Máscara Mortal- olvidas esto...-

El caballero de Cáncer se levantó con el dije en la mano. Al principio hizo el ademán de ponérselo, pero a medio camino se detuvo, y solo lo puso en su mano. Danny lo tomó y se lo puso al cuello.

-Buenas noches, Afrodita- dijo Danny- buenas noches, Máscara-

Y se retiró a su habitación, dejando a los dos caballeros en silencio.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Afrodita- ¿recordaste algo?-

Máscara Mortal sacudió la cabeza.

-No mientas, Máscara, te conozco- dijo Afrodita en tono acusativo- ¿o debería decir Ro...?-

-¡No lo digas!- dijo Máscara Mortal de mal humor-¡puede escucharte!-

Afrodita miró en silencio a su amigo. Lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que algo estaba ocultando. Se había alterado al escuchar el nombre que estaba escrito en el dije de Danny.

-Como sea- dijo Afrodita- te veré mañana... será mejor que descanses tu también...-

-Hasta mañana- dijo Máscara Mortal.

El caballero de Piscis volvió a su templo, dejando solo a Máscara Mortal con sus pensamientos.

-Imposible...- dijo Máscara Mortal para sí mismo- no pudieron haber llegado hasta aquí... no pueden ser ellos dos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Hola! Aquí tienen otro capítulo. Disculpen la demora, pero he estado un poquillo ocupada. Espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por los reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	8. C8: La Ultima Lección

**CAPITULO 8: LA ÚLTIMA LECCION**

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_Un hombre vestido de negro se acercó a la entrada posterior de la enorme mansión, acompañado de dos chicos. Los tres iban vestidos de negro, cubiertos con capas y capuchas del mismo color._

_-Maestro- dijo el menor de los chicos- ¿qué vinimos a hacer a esta casa?-_

_-Cumplir las órdenes del Patriarca del Santuario de Sicilia- respondió secamente el maestro- ya no hagas preguntas, Roberto, y quédate callado como tu hermano...-_

_-S... sí, maestro- dijo el chico, apenado._

_-Ahora silencio, vamos a entrar...- dijo el maestro._

_El hombre metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de los empleados y la giró. La puerta se abrió, y los tres entraron a la cocina. Estaba desierta, salvo por un cocinero que estaba absorto preparando la cena._

_-A él- susurró el hombre al mayor de los chicos. Éste se acercó al cocinero, lo silenció con una mano y con la otra apretó un pañuelo humedecido con cloroformo contra su rostro para dormirlo, para luego ocultarlo en la alacena._

_-Listo, maestro- dijo el mayor._

_-Bien hecho, Claudio- dijo el hombre- avancemos...-_

_El hombre sacó una pequeña botella de sus ropas, y vertió su contenido, un líquido rojo, en la sopa que el cocinero había estado preparando._

_-Abajo- dijo de pronto el maestro. Los tres se ocultaron en distintos puntos de la cocina, cuando una de las sirvientas entró._

_-¿Lauro?- dijo la sirvienta- ¿dónde te has metido? Ah, bueno, que demonios...-_

_La sirvienta tomó el cucharón y probó unas cuantas gotas de la sopa. Sonrió y la sirvió en dos tazones, para luego llevarlos al comedor. Los tres intrusos salieron de sus escondites._

_-¿Solo dos tazones?- dijo el maestro- esto no está bien...- se volvió a sus dos aprendices- ustedes se encargarán del resto... cuando comiencen los efectos del veneno que puse en la sopa, suban y busquen a los dos niños...-_

_-¿Y qué haremos con ellos?- preguntó Claudio, el mayor._

_-Los estaré esperando afuera- dijo el maestro- y maten a cualquiera que se interponga...-_

_-De inmediato- dijo Claudio._

_El maestro salió, dejando a los dos chicos en la cocina, esperando la señal apropiada. Varios gritos provenientes del comedor les indicó que ya era tiempo: los efectos del veneno habían comenzado a aparecer._

_-Ahora, Roberto- dijo Claudio. Los dos subieron las escaleras a toda prisa, ignorando los gritos del comedor._

_Los dos llegaron a un largo corredor lleno de puertas. Se dividieron y buscaron entre las habitaciones. Roberto no encontró nada, pero siguió buscando. La última puerta conducía a una habitación de una niña, por los colores de las paredes, las cortinas y la ropa de cama. Pero aparentemente estaba vacía. No era así. Escuchó un sollozo proveniente de abajo de la cama. El chico levantó la ropa de cama, y encontró a una niña rubia, vestida con su pijama rosa, acurrucada ahí, debajo de la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Roberto la sacó de ahí y la alzó en brazos, llevándola fuera de la habitación. La niña no opuso resistencia._

_Una vez afuera, Roberto se encontró con su hermano mayor, quien llevaba un niño rubio en brazos, profundamente dormido._

_-Vamos fuera- dijo Claudio- el maestro nos está esperando...-_

_-¡Los niños!- gritó una voz desesperada proveniente del piso inferior, la que Roberto reconoció como la del hombre dueño de la casa- ¡pongan a salvo a mis hijos!-_

_-¡Los niños!- exclamaron los sirvientes- ¡encuéntrenlos!-_

_-Diantre- dijo Claudio. Él y Roberto bajaron corriendo las escaleras, tratando de no ser vistos por los sirvientes. Pasaron junto al comedor, donde ambos pudieron ver los cuerpos sin vida de un hombre y dos mujeres, una de las cuales era la sirvienta que había servido la sopa envenenada._

_Salieron por la puerta trasera, y corrieron sobre la nieve con los dos niños. Vieron a lo lejos una cabaña. _

_-Ahí está el maestro- dijo Roberto- siento su cosmo...-_

_En efecto, el hombre encapuchado estaba de pie, esperándolos en la entrada de la cabaña._

_-Maestro, cumplimos con la misión- dijo Claudio, señalando a los dos niños._

_-Bien hecho, chicos- dijo el maestro- pero su misión aún no está terminada. Quiero que vayan al río, abran un hoyo en el hielo y los dejen caer ahí...-_

_-¿Qué dice?- exclamó Claudio, sin dar crédito a sus oídos._

_-Lo que oíste- dijo el maestro- las órdenes del Patriarca siciliano fueron muy claras. Eliminar por completo a la familia Aberthol. Y esos dos niños forman parte de ella...-_

_Claudio bajó ya mirada, y asintió._

_-Vamos, Roberto- dijo Claudio._

_-Pero...- comenzó Roberto._

_-¡Vamos!- dijo Claudio en tono que no admitía reproches. Roberto obedeció y lo siguió. Caminaron un par de kilómetros, hasta llegar a un pueblo._

_-Claudio... ¿no vamos a... cumplir las órdenes del maestro?- preguntó Roberto, ya que no había visto ni rastro del famoso río._

_-No, Roberto- dijo Claudio- asesinar a esas personas, con razón o no, no me importó... eran adultos, y algún crimen debieron haber cometido. En cambio estos niños...- dijo mirando de reojo a los dos pequeños que dormían profundamente- yo no lo haré...-_

_-Está bien- dijo Roberto- ¿y qué harás?-_

_-Esto- dijo Claudio- acompáñame...-_

_Roberto siguió a su hermano mayor a una casita abandonada. Los hermanos dejaron a los niños en el suelo. Claudio sacó una botellita con un líquido azuloso, y puso una gota en los labios de cada uno de ellos._

_-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Roberto._

_-Luego te explico- dijo Claudio- ahora vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea...-_

_Los dos salieron y volvieron a la cabaña donde el maestro los esperaba._

_-¿Y bien?- gruñó el maestro- ¿lo hicieron?-_

_-Sí, señor- dijo Claudio- nos quedamos hasta que se hundieron por completo en el agua...-_

_El maestro asintió._

_-Volvamos al Santuario Siciliano- dijo el maestro. Los dos chicos asintieron. Pero no dieron un solo paso, porque de pronto el maestro se volvió y atravesó el vientre de Claudio de lado a lado con su mano desnuda._

_-¿Qué demo...?- comenzó Roberto, sintiendo cómo la sangre de su hermano salpicaba en su cara- ¡Claudio!-_

_-¡Mentiroso!- bramó el maestro- ¡eres un mentiroso y un traidor!-_

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Máscara Mortal despertó sobresaltado, bañado en sudor frío. Había tenido una pesadilla terrible. Se llevó la mano a la frente, como para comprobar que estaba despierto. Miró el reloj: eran las dos de la madrugada. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Después de todo, todo había sido solo un sueño... ¿o no?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Danny se levantó mucho antes que Máscara Mortal. La chica se dio un baño, se vistió y preparó el desayuno. El caballero de Cáncer entró a la cocina casi arrastrándose.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Máscara?- preguntó Danny.

-No tuve una buena noche- dijo el caballero, dejándose caer sobre una silla.

-Lo lamento- dijo Danny- debes estar preocupado por el baile... ya es mañana...-

-Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Máscara Mortal- espero que lo que has aprendido sea suficiente...-

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Danny- oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Pregunta- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Es que...- dijo Danny tímidamente, con su vista clavada en el suelo- si es un baile... ¿no debería aprender a bailar?-

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó el caballero de Cáncer, palmeándose la frente. ¿Cómo rayos había olvidado algo tan importante?- llamaré ahora mismo a Milekha, para que ella te ayude, y te traiga un vestido...-

Danny sonrió. Se levantó de la mesa y pasó junto a Máscara Mortal. La chica se inclinó y besó su mejilla, haciendo que el rostro del caballero cambiara a todos los colores.

-No eres tan malo como pretendes ser- sonrió ella- yo creo que eres muy dulce...-

Máscara Mortal estuvo a punto de saltar, enfurecido por el comentario de Danny, pero una fuerza interna se lo impidió. Se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo, pero la chica ya había salido de la cocina.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Mañana es el baile!¡Mañana es el baile!- exclamó Saori, muy nerviosa. Shion se golpeó la frente. La fase histérica de la diosa estaba a punto de comenzar, y eso no era bueno.

-Tranquilícese, Atena- dijo Shion, tratando de calmarla- todo está preparado y saldrá bien...-

-Eso espero- dijo Saori- hice traer a los mejores cocineros del mundo. Por cierto- continuó- ¿sabes como va Máscara Mortal con la chica esa de la apuesta?-

-He sabido que Afrodita y algunas amazonas le han ayudado, así que supongo que estará lista a tiempo- dijo Shion, aunque en un tono no muy convencido.

-Está bien- dijo Saori- porque no me gustaría perder contra ese Peter Johnson...-

Shion dejó escapar un suspiro. Parecía que le importaba más ese tonto orgullo y el pique que tenía más que la vida de Danny.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué era tan urgente?- dijo Milekha, bostezando con el vestido de práctica y la gatita Angora en sus brazos. Aún no se acostumbraba a levantarse temprano en el Santuario.

-¡Tiene que aprender a bailar!- exclamó Máscara Mortal.

-Obviamente, Máscara- dijo Milekha- tienes que enseñarle...-

-¡Pero yo no...!- se interrumpió- ¡yo no bailo!- dijo el caballero de Cáncer- ¡necesito que tú lo hagas!-

Milekha sonrió.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te alteres- dijo Milekha- te ayudaré... pero tienes que quedarte aquí para que me ayudes...-

-Pero si yo no sé...- se quejó el caballero.

-Lo sé- dijo Milekha.

-Buenos días, Milekha- dijo Danny, saliendo de su habitación.

-Hola, Danny, traje tu vestido- dijo Milekha, entregándole el vestido de práctica- vamos a enseñarte a bailar. Ve a cambiarte...-

-Gracias- dijo Danny. Tras una leve inclinación, se dirigió a su habitación a ponerse el vestido, y volvió segundos después- lista-

-Bien- dijo Milekha- te mostraré como se hace, y tú harás lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, poniendo atención.

Milekha se inclinó delante de Máscara Mortal, remedando con las manos la falda del vestido.

-Primero te inclinas de esta manera- dijo Milekha- luego, dejas que él tome tu mano derecha con su mano izquierda, y pondrás tu mano izquierda en su hombro, mientras él pone su mano en tu cintura... así-

-Entiendo- dijo Danny, sonriendo al ver la cara de miedo de Máscara Mortal.

-Ahora hazlo tú- dijo Milekha. Danny obedeció.

-¿Así?- dijo Danny.

-Muy bien- aprobó Milekha- ahora, los dos van a moverse así- y dio algunos pasos, que tanto Danny como Máscara Mortal imitaron.

-No es tan difícil- sonrió Danny.

-Ahora con música- dijo Milekha, encendiendo una grabadora. Danny y Máscara Mortal siguieron bailando. Al caballero no le pareció tan malo, después de todo. Pasaron un par de horas practicando los movimientos que Milekha les mostraba.

En ese momento, Afrodita había ido a buscar a Máscara Mortal, y se detuvo en seco al escuchar la música. Sigilosamente se acercó para ver de qué se trataba, y sonrió al ver a la chica y al caballero bailando.

-Este ya va a caer- dijo el caballero de Piscis para sí mismo.

Afrodita esperó a que la música terminara. Al suceder eso, Milekha apagó el reproductor, tomó a Angora y salió rumbo al recinto. Danny se quedó mirando a Máscara Mortal, quien se separó de ella casi de inmediato, como si se tratara de una persona con una enfermedad muy contagiosa.

-Esto no es tan difícil, después de todo- dijo Danny en voz baja.

-No, veo que no- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-¿Crees que ya estoy lista para mañana?- preguntó ella.

-Estoy seguro- dijo Máscara Mortal, esforzándose por sonar amable- las chicas han hecho un excelente trabajo... y tú también-

-¿De veras lo crees?- dijo Danny.

-Así es...- dijo él. Danny sonrió.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí, Máscara- dijo Danny- te lo agradezco bastante...-

-No es...-

Pero en ese momento, Máscara Mortal se interrumpió al sentir el cosmo de Afrodita. Dándose cuenta de que había sido descubierto, el caballero de Piscis salió de su escondite.

-Buenos días, chicos- dijo Afrodita- supongo que ya terminaron las lecciones...-

-Así es- sonrió Danny- ¡ya aprendí a bailar!-

-Me alegro- sonrió Afrodita- anda, ve a cambiarte y a descansar un poco, y en un rato más comeremos...-

-Hasta en un rato, Afrodita, Máscara- sonrió Danny, y se retiró a su habitación.

Máscara Mortal le lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañero.

-¿Y tú qué tanto espiabas?- dijo el caballero de Cáncer.

-Nada- dijo Afrodita- no sabía que ya no podía entrar a tu templo...-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero...- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-No me acuses- dijo Afrodita- he venido a preguntarte algo...-

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Sobre lo que hablamos ayer, de la familia Aberthol- dijo Afrodita- ¿ya recordaste algo?-

-¿Recordé qué?- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Sé que sabes algo...- dijo Afrodita- te conozco, Máscara-

Máscara Mortal suspiró.

-Está bien- dijo Máscara Mortal- toma asiento, porque esto va para largo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Ya se me había olvidado que era jueves. Pues aquí tienen otro capi, es pero que les guste. Creo que ya se dieron una idea sobre lo que esconde Máscara Mortal, ¿no? Bueno, falta poquito para el baile y la locura... ¡gracias por sus reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	9. C9: La Confesión de Máscara Mortal

**CAPITULO 9: LA CONFESION DE MÁSCARA MORTAL**

-He venido a preguntarte algo, Máscara- dijo Afrodita.

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Sobre lo que hablamos ayer, de la familia Aberthol- dijo Afrodita- ¿ya recordaste?-

-¿Recordé qué?- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Ya sabes...- dijo Afrodita. Máscara Mortal suspiró.

-Está bien- dijo Máscara Mortal- toma asiento, porque esto va para largo...-

Afrodita se sentó en un sillón y Máscara Mortal, tras verificar que la puerta de la habitación de Danny estuviera cerrada, tomó asiento también y comenzó a hablar.

-Tú conociste esa familia, ¿no?- le dijo Máscara Mortal. Afrodita asintió.

-No exactamente, solo escuché hablar de ellos cuando estuve en Suecia- dijo Afrodita- sé que era una de las familias más distinguidas de Gales o, mejor dicho, de esa parte de Europa. Pero ocurrió una horrible desgracia con esa familia. Los esposos Aberthol fueron asesinados una noche, y sus dos hijos desaparecieron. Solo el anciano señor Mario Aberthol vive aún, y ofrece una cuantiosa recompensa por quien encuentre a sus dos nietos... aunque la mayoría de la gente dice que están muertos-

Afrodita hizo una pausa para mirar a Máscara Mortal. El caballero de Cáncer tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Pero hay un plazo de diez años para que aparezca uno de los dos- continuó Afrodita- al cumplirse, el pariente más cercano tomará posesión de las riquezas de los Aberthol... creo que es un sobrino de los Aberthol que vive en Inglaterra-

Afrodita hizo una nueva pausa. Máscara Mortal seguía en la misma posición.

-Nadie sabe quien los mató, ni porqué...- dijo Afrodita- pero el mayor misterio es el destino de los dos niños... tal vez los asesinos se contentaron con arrojarlos a un río helado-

-Eso fue lo que él nos ordenó que hiciéramos- dijo de pronto Máscara Mortal.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Afrodita, sorprendido.

-Fue mi maestro- explicó Máscara Mortal- durante nuestro entrenamiento, mi hermano y yo lo acompañamos a la mansión. Entramos por la cocina. Mi hermano durmió al cocinero con un químico. Mi maestro vertió el veneno en la sopa que tomarían los esposos, y parece que una de las criadas también tomó un poco. Mientras se presentaban los efectos de ese veneno, nos ordenó ir a buscar a los niños y sacarlos de la casa...-

Afrodita escuchaba la narración de Máscara Mortal con los ojos grandes como platos.

-Cuando lo hicimos, nos ordenó llevar a los niños al río helado, abrir en él un hoyo y arrojarlos ahí- dijo Máscara Mortal- en lugar de eso, mi hermano los dejó escondidos en una cabaña abandonada. Eso le costó la vida...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Afrodita.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_-¡Claudio!- exclamó Roberto._

_El maestro sacó su mano ensangrentada del vientre de Claudio, quien cayó al suelo. Roberto se arrodilló junto a él._

_-Roberto...- dijo Claudio en voz baja- ayúdame...a limpiar...este mal... que ayudamos a hacer...-_

_-Claudio...- murmuró Roberto, pero su hermano mayor ya había cerrado los ojos._

_-Roberto, levántate- dijo el maestro. _

_Roberto titubeó un poco, lleno de odio ante el hombre que acababa de hablar, pero recordó la última petición de su hermano. Tenía que seguir con vida para cumplirla, así que obedeció._

_-Veo que eres más inteligente que tu hermano- dijo el maestro- ¿dónde están los niños?-_

_-Usted mató a mi hermano- dijo Roberto, frunciendo el entrecejo._

_-¡Calla!- dijo el hombre, propiciándole una bofetada con la mano abierta. La misma mano que había matado a su hermano. Una gran parte de la sangre de la mano del maestro se quedó en su rostro- tu hermano merecía lo que recibió por traidor. Te repito una vez más, ¿dónde están los niños?-_

_-En el pueblo- dijo Roberto- Claudio les dio una poción color azul y los dejó en una cabaña abandonada...-_

_El maestro sonrió._

_-Perfecto- dijo el maestro- la estupidez de tu hermano no lo ha arruinado todo, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Que eso te sirva de lección, Roberto. Jamás tengas piedad de nadie, porque nadie tendrá piedad de ti. ¿Has entendido?-_

_-Sí, maestro- dijo Roberto. El maestro miró complacido la mirada resuelta de Roberto, quien aún tenía el rostro lleno de sangre. Lleno de ira contra el maestro, Roberto hizo con él justo lo que él había hecho con su hermano: le atravesó el vientre con su mano._

_-¡Roberto!- exclamó el maestro- ¿qué demonios has hecho?-_

_-Irá a disculparse con mi hermano al otro mundo- dijo Roberto. El maestro, lejos de estar molesto o asustado, dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa maligna._

_-Sangre en tu rostro...- dijo el maestro al ver el rostro de Roberto manchado con la sangre mezclada del maestro y de Claudio- como la historia de la Máscara de la Muerte Roja... desde este... este día te llamarás... Máscara de Muerte...-_

_-¿Qué...?- comenzó Roberto, pero el maestro lo interrumpió._

_-Vuelve al Santuario de Sicilia... y completa tu entrenamiento- dijo el maestro- y no tengas piedad de nadie... Máscara Mortal...-_

_El maestro cerró los ojos y cayó muerto también. Roberto, ahora Máscara Mortal, caminó rumbo al Santuario de Sicilia, dejando los dos cadáveres detrás de él. El asesinato de su maestro fue el primero de una larga lista._

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

-Vaya...- murmuró el caballero de Piscis, sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar- no sabía que así había comenzado todo...-

-Esa familia, a la que mi maestro envenenó, se llamaba Aberthol- dijo Máscara Mortal con indiferencia, prefiriendo ignorar el comentario de Afrodita- tenían dos hijos: un niño y una niña. Después de un tiempo supe que la poción que Claudio les dio era una pócima para olvidar muy potente... si es que alguno de los dos logró sobrevivir, dudo mucho que recuerde algo siquiera antes del momento que despertaron en esa cabaña...-

-Máscara- dijo Afrodita, mirando a los ojos a su amigo- dime con toda sinceridad si crees que Danny es la niña que pertenecía a esa familia-

Máscara Mortal alzó la mirada. Estuvo a punto de decir "no lo sé" pero no se atrevió. Recordaba perfectamente esos ojos del color del mar que había visto en esa niña hacía diez años.

-Sí es- dijo Máscara Mortal- la recuerdo perfectamente...-

Afrodita de pronto se golpeó la frente.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó el caballero de Piscis.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Máscara Mortal, sorprendido de la actitud de su amigo.

-Ya lo entendí- dijo Afrodita.

-¿Entendiste qué?- dijo Máscara Mortal, cada vez más desesperado.

-¿Porqué esos hombres perseguían tan afanosamente a Danny y a su hermano?- dijo Afrodita- fue por eso... el viejo Mario Aberthol ofrece una cuantiosa recompensa por ellos...-

Máscara Mortal asintió, aunque en realidad no creía eso. Era muy extraño que un hombre rico como Peter Johnson, el socio de Saori, estuviera cazando recompensas, por cuantiosas que estas fueran. Además, la manera en la que los había cazado... no, no podía ser.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir- dijo Afrodita- mañana es el gran baile, y al menos en la mañana yo tendré muchísimo trabajo...-

-Igual yo- dijo Máscara Mortal- buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, amigo- dijo Afrodita antes de retirarse. Una vez que el caballero de Piscis se fue, Máscara Mortal se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones. Hablar de su mayor secreto con Afrodita le había dejado una extraña sensación de alivio.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir. Antes de ello, entreabrió la puerta de la habitación de Danny. La chica dormía profundamente.

-Limpiaré el mal que mi hermano y yo ayudamos a hacer- dijo Máscara Mortal, antes de cerrar la puerta- tú no lo sabes, pero la dama que estás buscando ser está ya dentro de ti...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, todo el Santuario estaba prácticamente vuelto loco, desde Saori hasta el último guardia. Shaina no era la excepción. Estaba muy enfadada porque ninguna de las chicas aprendices se presentó a entrenar: todas habían salido al pueblo a comprar sus vestidos para el baile de esa noche.

-Tonto baile- dijo Shaina- de nada sirve perder el tiempo en esto...-

-Ya, Shaina- dijo Marín- apuesto a que pronto le verás un lado bueno a todo esto...-

-¿Lado bueno?- dijo Shaina- en tus sueños... ¿qué sería bueno de ese baile?-

-Ejemplo número uno a las tres en punto- dijo Marín. Shaina se volvió, y casi se cae del susto al ver lo que Marín le indicó. Era de nuevo el chico de la banda, cargado con varios estuches de guitarras.

-Buenos días, bellas señoritas- dijo el chico, dejando sus cosas en el suelo e inclinándose ligeramente- ¿cómo amanecieron en este hermoso día?-

-Bien, gracias- sonrió Marín. Shaina lo ignoró.

-Los varones no pueden entrar a este sitio- dijo Shaina- este es el recinto de las amazonas...-

-Entonces eso explica porqué todas aquí usan máscara- dijo el chico, señalando las guitarras- ¿podrían por favor indicarme dónde puedo dejar estas cosas?-

-Claro- dijo Marín- yo lo haría encantada, pero Aioria quiere que le ayude con unas cosas... no te preocupes, Shaina te indicará donde puedes dejarlas...-

-¿Qué yo que?- exclamó Shaina. Marín la ignoró y se fue de ahí.

"Traidora", pensó Shaina.

-Lamento mucho incomodarla, señorita Shaina- dijo el chico.

-No sigas con esas tontas formalidades- dijo Shaina- me llamo Shaina y punto...-

-Disculpa, Shaina- dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír- mi nombre es Adam...-

-Bueno, Adam, será mejor que te lleve fuera de aquí, o me veré obligada a darte una paliza...- dijo Shaina. Adam acentuó su sonrisa.

-Sería un placer- dijo Adam- pero preferiría que me indicara donde vamos a tocar, por la integridad de los instrumentos más que por otra cosa...-

Shaina sonrió bajo su máscara, y acompañó a Adam al patio donde se llevaría a cabo el baile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Esta noche es el baile, esta noche es el baile- dijo Saori, dando vueltas muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila, Atena- dijo Shion, tratando de calmar a la diosa- todo está en orden...-

-¡Las invitaciones!- exclamó Saori- ¿invitaron al zar Aleksandro?-

-Así fue- dijo Shion- Milekha dijo que sus padres no vendrán, pero vendrá el zarevich Alexéi y las princesas en su lugar...-

-¿Y el rey de Ucrania?- dijo Saori.

-El príncipe Iván acaba de confirmar su asistencia...- dijo Shion.

-¿Julián Solo?- dijo Saori.

-El y todos los generales marinos también vendrán- dijo Shion- como podrá usted comprobar con el excesivo buen humor de Kanon...-

-¿La familia Johnson?- dijo la diosa.

-Atena, usted misma hizo una apuesta con el señor Peter Johnson- dijo Shion- dudo mucho que falte...-

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Saori- ¿y Danny?-

-Me han informado que completó sus lecciones- dijo Shion- y Máscara Mortal asegura que la pueden confundir con alguna duquesa o princesa...-

Saori sonrió.

-Ha hecho un buen trabajo- dijo Saori- y prometí dejarlo faltar al baile si lo hacía. Avísale que no tiene que asistir...-

-Así lo haré- dijo Shion- ¿alguna otra cosa?-

-Nada- dijo Saori- confío en que todos vengan, y que todo esté en orden para entonces...-

Shion se inclinó y dejó sola a Saori con sus pensamientos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Hoy es el baile...- dijo Danny, muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila, todo irá bien- le aseguró Afrodita- las chicas vendrán por ti para prepararte más entrada la tarde...-

-¿Tú crees que ya estoy lista?- dijo Danny, mirando fijamente al caballero de Piscis.

-Estoy seguro- dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa

-No, no me siento segura- dijo Danny, doblando un papel nerviosamente entre sus manos, y se volvió hacia Máscara Mortal- ¿tú crees que estoy lista, Máscara?-

-Ya me lo has preguntado como un millón de veces- dijo Máscara Mortal- por supuesto que estás lista... no dejaría que te presentaras en público a hacer el ridículo si no estuvieras lista...-

A Danny no le fueron de mucha ayuda esas palabras, pero sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ay, no, mejor no voy...- dijo Danny.

-No hagas eso- dijo Afrodita- tu libertad depende de ello... no lo eches a perder por tus nervios...-

-Pero yo...- comenzó Danny.

-Danny, hay una dama dentro de ti que está desesperada por salir- la interrumpió Máscara Mortal- déjala salir, y verás como ella hará el resto...-

Afrodita miró sorprendido a su amigo, y Danny hizo otro tanto.

-Gracias, Máscara- dijo Danny.

-No es nada- dijo Máscara Mortal, gruñendo de nuevo. Danny sonrió.

-Bueno, afortunadamente para todos, todo acaba esta noche...- dijo ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Un capi más! Muajajaja... ya está todo listo para el baile. Yo estoy en finales y vuelta loca (más loca de lo que ya estaba). Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad se aprecian bastante.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	10. C10: El Gran Baile

**CAPITULO 10: EL GRAN BAILE**

Unos minutos más tarde, Shion entró a la casa de Cáncer.

-Maestro Shion- dijo Máscara Mortal- ¿qué ha venido a hacer aquí?-

-Vine a preguntarles si Danny estaba lista para el baile- dijo Shion.

-Aún no, señor Shion- dijo Danny- en unos momentos iré al recinto de las amazonas a prepararme...-

-Bien- dijo Shion- además, tengo un recado de parte de Saori para ti, Máscara Mortal-

-¿De qué se trata, señor?- preguntó el caballero de Cáncer.

-Atena de exenta de la orden de asistir al baile- dijo Shion.

-¿Exentar quiere decir...?- comenzó a preguntar Danny.

-Que no tiene la obligación de ir- dijo Afrodita- así como yo tampoco...-

-Entonces, ¿no irán?- dijo Danny en tono decepcionado.

-Yo iré, al menos un pequeño rato- le dijo Afrodita- no puedo perderme el momento en que le demuestres en su cara al hombre que te quería mandar a prisión lo que realmente eres...-

Danny sonrió.

-Pues yo no iré - dijo cortantemente Máscara Mortal, cruzando los brazos.

-Será mejor que te apresures, Danny- dijo Afrodita, como para atenuar lo que había dicho su compañero- las chicas esperan, y sé de buena fuente que las mujeres tardan mucho tiempo en arreglarse...-

-Gracias, Afrodita- dijo Danny, sonriendo y saliendo rumbo al recinto de las amazonas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras corría hacia el recinto, Danny se encontró con alguien que merodeaba en la entrada del Santuario. De inmediato lo reconoció.

-¡Ricky!- exclamó Danny.

-Hoy es el gran día, hermanita- dijo Ricky- ¿estás lista?-

-Eso espero- dijo Danny- por favor cruza los dedos-

Ricky sonrió.

-No lo necesitas- dijo Ricky. Se acercó a su hermana y la besó en la frente- cuídate mucho, hermanita...-

-Lo haré- dijo Danny- ahora vete, que las amazonas se acercan...-

Ricky asintió y se escondió tras una roca. Marín, Shaina y Melody comenzaron a gritarle desde la entrada del recinto para que fuera hacia allá, cosa que Danny hizo. Ricky sonrió y salió del Santuario. Desafortunadamente para el chico, alguien lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Vas a quedar hecha una princesa- dijo Melody.

-¿Me va a doler?- dijo Danny, mirando todos los instrumentos "de tortura" que las otras chicas tenían delante de ella: un rizador de pestañas, una plancha y una secadora de cabello, los cuatro o cinco sets de maquillaje, rubor, sombras para los párpados, lápices labiales, barniz de uñas, delineadores de varios colores y algunas botellitas de perfume.

-La belleza cuesta- dijo Milekha- o al menos eso me decía mi madre...-

-No le den más ánimos a la chiquilla- dijo Shaina cruzando los brazos, viendo palidecer a Danny cuando Milekha habló.

-Es broma, Danny- dijo Milekha- además, no necesitas muchas de estas cosas...-

-¿Ah, no?- dijo ella.

-No, claro que no- dijo Marín- solo te arreglaremos un poco el cabello...-

-Y te pondremos un poquito de maquillaje- añadió Melody- no necesitas mucho...tienes un rostro tan lindo que ablandaría hasta el duro corazón de Máscara Mortal-

Danny se ruborizó ligeramente.

-No lo creo- dijo Danny- Afrodita es muy amable conmigo, pero Máscara... bueno, siempre mantiene su distancia-

-Así es él- dijo Milekha- y a veces puede ser muy grosero...-

-Bueno, basta de charlas- dijo Shaina, interrumpiendo otra vez- debo revisar que todo esté en orden... cuando vuelva espero ver terminado este trabajo...-

-Cuenta con ello- dijo Selene.

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato- dijo Shaina.

-Chicas- dijo Marín- ¡al ataque!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saga y Kanon se encontraban en la casa de Géminis, poniéndose sus trajes para la noche, y ambos parecían muy preocupados.

-Saga, ¿qué rayos te pasa?- preguntó Kanon- estás muy nervioso...-

-¿Ya te viste en el espejo, Kanon?- le contestó Saga.

-Sí, yo lo sé- dijo Kanon- yo veré a Tetis hoy y admito mi nerviosismo... pero no comprendo como tú también lo estás...-

-No es nada- dijo Saga. Kanon bufó. No le podría sacar la sopa a su hermano así como así.

-Oye, ¿es cierto que Kiki y Zalika también asistirán al baile?- preguntó el exgeneral marino.

-Así es- dijo el caballero de Géminis- ni Clara ni yo tuvimos corazón para negarle a Zalika que viniera... en cambio, Mu no tuvo más remedio que dejar venir a Kiki después de ello-

-¿Y porqué estás tan nervioso?- preguntó Kanon.

-Por nada, Kanon- dijo Saga tranquilamente. Kanon bufó de nuevo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La noche se acercaba, y los caballeros se comenzaban a desesperar mientras esperaban a sus chicas en la casa de Aries.

-¿Porqué rayos las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglarse?- dijo Milo, cruzando los brazos de mal humor.

-Pues de perdido ellas se bañan- dijo Camus. Mu y los otros se echaron a reír.

-Muy gracioso, Camus, muy gracioso- dijo Milo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ya, no seas gruñón, Milo- dijo Mu- no tardarán mucho. Además, el baile aún no comienza...-

-No, pero ya comenzaron a llegar los invitados de Saori- dijo Aioria.

-Espero que no tarden mucho- añadió Touma.

En ese momento llegaron Isis y Giselle, quienes veían no del recinto de las amazonas, sino de la ciudad. La egipcia llevaba un vestido blanco de lino, muy al estilo del Egipto antiguo. Giselle llevaba un vestido azul. Shura y Aioros, respectivamente, les ofrecieron sus brazos y desaparecieron con ellas en dirección a la explanada principal.

-Suertudos- dijo Milo.

Minutos después, llegaron también Clara con la pequeña Zalika. Clara llevaba un vestido blanco con bordes rojos. Zalika tenía su vestido blanco y zapatos de charol negros, y sus cabellos negros y rizados en una cola alta.

-Buenas noches, chicos- dijo Clara.

-Buenas noches, caballeros- sonrió Zalika- ¿me veo bonita, Saga?-

-Te ves preciosa- le dijo el caballero de Géminis, inclinándose y besando su mejilla. Zalika se aferró al cuello de Saga, y éste la alzó y se dirigió a la explanada del baile junto con Clara.

-¿Tardarán mucho las chicas?- dijo Milo con impaciencia.

-No lo sé, Milo- dijo Mu.

-Ya llegamos, niños impacientes- dijo Marín.

Las chicas habían llegado. La mayoría de los caballeros, si no es que todos, se les quedaron con la boca abierta al verlas. Definitivamente las horas de tormento que pasaron en el centro comercial esperándolas habían valido la pena.

Las parejas se dirigieron a la explanada: Aioria y Marín, Touma y Melody, Milo y Selene, Mu y Lily, Camus y Milekha. Danny estaba nerviosa. Ni Máscara Mortal ni Afrodita estaban ahí, y solo quedaba Kanon.

-Máscara y Afrodita aún no están listos- dijo Kanon, ofreciendo su brazo a Danny- yo te acompañaré, por lo pronto...-

-Gracias, Kanon- dijo Danny en voz baja, y bajó con él hacia el baile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Eres un tonto, Máscara- dijo Afrodita, mientras se ponía el saco.

-Tú eres el tonto- dijo Máscara Mortal- estás desperdiciando la oportunidad que te dio Saori de no asistir a ese tonto baile-

-De ese tonto baile- dijo Afrodita- depende la libertad de Danny, y ese malvado sujeto se va a presentar... al menos yo no puedo permitir que él vaya a hacer alguna trampa-

Máscara Mortal bufó.

-¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras- dijo Máscara Mortal, dejándose caer en un sillón y cruzando los brazos- yo me quedaré justo aquí...-

Afrodita lo ignoró y bajó hacia la explanada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El baile estaba repleto de gente. Había varios de los socios de Saori, muchos de los cuales los caballeros no conocían. Como era de esperarse, Julián Solo estaba en primera fila, y Tetis no perdió el tiempo y se fue derechito con Kanon tan pronto como Afrodita llegó a "rescatar" a Danny de la situación.

Había llegado desde Rusia el zarevich Alexéi, el hermano menor de Milekha, y las tres princesas con sus esposos, quienes se alegraron mucho de verla. Quien no se alegró mucho fue Camus, pues Alexéi había invitado a su hermana Helene.

Otro invitado importante fue el príncipe Iván de Ucrania, el ex-prometido de Milekha, quien iba acompañado de una chica muy hermosa.

-¡Ivan!- exclamó Milekha al verlo- ¿qué ha sido de ti? ¿ya eres rey?¿qué ha ocurrido?-

-Muchas cosas han ocurrido- dijo Iván- aún no soy rey, mi abuela es la regente hasta que me case...- alzó su mano derecha, la cual tenía "aprisionada" la mano izquierda de su acompañante- ella es Marie, mi prometida. Marie, ella es Milekha, ya te había hablado de ella...-

-Es un gusto conocerte, Milekha- dijo Marie con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente- dijo Milekha, y se volvió a Iván- me da gusto que... ya sabes...-

-Lo sé- dijo Iván- nuestra boda será dentro de tres meses, y por supuesto que Camus y tú están invitados... mientras tu novio no congele a Alexéi-

Iván sonrió y se retiró con Marie, pues aún no le tenía mucha confianza a Camus, y tenía el presentimiento que el caballero de Acuario iba a congelarlo si cruzaba demasiadas palabras con Milekha.

También habían asistido Ion y Waldo, los amigos gitanos de Selene, quienes ya tenían tiempo de haberse casado. Ella se alegró mucho de ver a sus dos mejores amigos, sobre todo porque se enteró de que Ion estaba esperando un bebé.

Danny, por su parte, miraba a su alrededor, al parecer asustada.

-Oye, tranquila- le dijo Afrodita en voz baja- ese loco maniático no va a hacerte daño, y mucho menos aquí, que estás rodeada de caballeros y amazonas... créeme que las chicas lo harían papilla antes de dejar que te pusiera un dedo encima-

-Lo sé- dijo Danny, aunque no muy segura.

La banda comenzó a tocar, mientras los ricos invitados bebían y charlaban de pie. Marín no pudo dejar de notar cómo el vocalista de la banda tocaba la guitarra y miraba compulsivamente a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien.

-Espero que Shaina se arrepienta y venga- dijo Marín en voz baja, para que solo Aioria pudiera escucharla.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Aioria. Marín bufó. Vaya que los hombres eran muy distraídos.

Saori charlaba alegremente con Julián Solo, cuando uno de sus socios se acercó y se inclinó. Se trataba de Peter Johnson.

-Debo admitirlo, Saori- dijo Peter, una vez que saludó a Julián y a Saori- este sitio lo tiene todo. Te lo compraría si me lo ofrecieras...-

-Desgraciadamente no puedo venderlo- dijo Saori, ruborizándose un poco, haciendo sonreír a Julián- y lo demás se los debo a los caballeros...-

-Y hablando de tus caballeros- dijo Peter- aún no he visto a la chica del otro día...-

-Pues espero que puedas reconocerla- dijo Saori- los caballeros han hecho un excelente trabajo...-

-Eso no lo dudo- dijo Peter con una sonrisa astuta- lo que me preocupa es la naturaleza un tanto... salvaje de esa chiquilla...-

-¿Salvaje?- dijo Saori- no creo que sea para tanto...-

-No se puede esperar nada más de una niña de la calle, Saori- dijo Peter. Se inclinó y se retiró a charlar con Ankita Jeevan. Julian le dijo a Saori que la chica era la hija mayor de un adinerado comerciante hindú que venía desde Calcuta.

Adam, el chico que cantaba, seguía recorriendo compulsivamente la multitud, como si buscara a alguien. Apagó el micrófono y siguió ejecutando algunas notas en su guitarra, al igual que los otros cuatro chicos de su banda.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- dijo una femenina. Adam se volvió, y se encontró cara a cara con Marín.

-Sí, así es- dijo Adam tristemente- no vendrá, ¿cierto?-

-Así parece- dijo Marín, retirándose para buscar a Aioria- lo intenté...-

-Gracias- dijo Adam, forzando una sonrisa.

-Que pronto te rindes, Adam- dijo otra voz femenina- tal vez hice mal en cambiar de opinión...-

-¡Shaina!- exclamó Adam al verla. Llevaba el vestido que Marín había comprado a escondidas de ella- ¡viniste!-

Shaina sonrió ligeramente, y volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

-Ahora sí, dile a tu banda que toque algo bueno- dijo Shaina. Adam sonrió y asintió. Hizo una seña a los chicos, y uno de ellos tomó el lugar de Adam mientras éste bajaba del escenario para dirigirse a la pista de baile con Shaina. Varios de los invitados lo imitaron.

Danny miraba melancólicamente a las parejas bailando.

-Espero que no haya aprendido a bailar en vano- dijo Danny- me di cuenta que a Máscara Mortal no le agradó mucho...-

-No te preocupes, te prometo que no será en vano...- le dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa muy curiosa. Danny frunció el entrecejo, intrigada.

-¿Tú sabes algo?- dijo Danny. Afrodita se aclaró la garganta.

-No, claro que no- dijo Afrodita- espérame, iré por algo de tomar, tengo sed...-

El caballero de Piscis la dejó sola. Danny vigiló con la vista a ese Peter Johnson para asegurarse de que no se acercara. No. El malvado hombre seguía charlando con Ankita Jeevan.

-¿Porqué estás aquí sola?- dijo una voz detrás de ella, que casi parecía un gruñido. Danny se dio la vuelta, asustada, para luego sonreír.

-¡Mascara!- exclamó ella. El caballero, después de todo, había decidido sí asistir al baile.

-¿Qué te he enseñado?- dijo Máscara Mortal con la misma seriedad- una dama nunca debe estar sola...-

-Es que Afrodita me dejó...- protestó Danny. Máscara Mortal frunció el entrecejo al principio, para luego ofrecerle el brazo.

-¿Quieres bailar?- dijo el caballero de Cáncer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡He aquí el inicio del baile! Espero que a Danny le vaya bien en el baile, y a mi mañana en mi examen... Ojalá que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	11. C11: Apuesta Ganada

**CAPITULO 11: APUESTA GANADA**

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó Máscara Mortal, ofreciendo a Danny su brazo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Danny, abriendo los ojos grandes como platos.

-Muy en serio- dijo Máscara Mortal- ahora hagámoslo de una vez por todas antes de que me arrepienta...-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y aceptó el brazo del caballero.

-Pellízcame, Aioria, porque creo que estoy soñando- le dijo Marín a Aioria, quien abrió la boca al ver lo que la amazona le señaló- ¿Máscara Mortal...bailando?-

No fueron los únicos sorprendidos. Todos los residentes del Santuario miraron boquiabiertos a la pareja, pues jamás se hubieran imaginado eso del caballero de Cáncer.

-Mira nada más- dijo Saori, interrumpiendo la plática de Peter Johnson y señalando a Máscara Mortal y a Danny.

-Lo veo y no lo creo, Saori- dijo Peter con cierta decepción.

-Creo que con eso gano la apuesta- dijo Saori.

-No tan rápido, mi querida Saori- dijo Peter, recuperándose rápidamente del chasco sufrido- quisiera probarla primero, antes de que se hagan conclusiones apresuradas...-

-Como tú quieras- dijo Saori, encogiéndose de hombros. Otro de los invitados llamó a la anfitriona, y Saori se retiró, dejando solo a Peter. Este se volvió hacia Perkins, su ahora guardaespaldas.

-Señor, le tengo malas noticias- dijo Perkins entre dientes.

-Espero que no sean sobre la chica- dijo Peter casualmente- no hay problema en cuanto a la apuesta, solo quiero el dije que lleva en el cuello y ya...-

-No es eso, señor- dijo Perkins- hubo un imprevisto...-

-¿Imprevisto?- dijo Peter Johnson, alzando una ceja- ¿qué clase de imprevisto?-

-Sí, señor- dijo Perkins- el anciano Mario Aberthol acaba de llegar...-

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Peter. Tomó a Perkins del cuello y lo hizo entrar al baño de hombres- ¿qué me estás diciendo? Creí que él no estaba invitado...-

-Su nombre no figuraba en la lista de invitados, señor- dijo Perkins, tratando de respirar- además, es bien sabido que desde... desde que perdió a sus nietos, el señor Aberthol no asiste a ninguna reunión social...-

Peter apretó más el cuello de Perkins.

-A mi padre le costó bastante lograr convencer a esos sicilianos de ayudarlo en este asunto- dijo Peter- entiende que no quiero ninguna falla...-

-No, señor...- dijo Perkins.

-Tal vez un cambio de planes vendría bien- dijo Peter, soltando el cuello de su guardaespaldas- tengo una idea mejor... lo podré llevar a cabo después de este patético baile de Saori Kiddo...-

Peter Johnson salió del baño con aire de grandeza y una sonrisa astuta en los labios.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, todos ya habían perdido en interés en mirar a Danny y a Máscara Mortal, y miraban admirados el baile de Kiki y Zalika quienes, lejos de aburrirse, estaban muy entretenidos apareciendo y desapareciendo en varios sitios de la pista de baile, gracias a los poderes de Kiki. Un bostezo de Zalika y las once campanadas del reloj del Santuario indicaron a Clara que ya era hora de llevar a Zalika a la cama.

-Pero no te...te...tengo sueño- dijo Zalika a medio bostezo, mientras Saga la llevaba en brazos hacia la casa de Géminis.

-Claro que tienes- le dijo Clara- además, ya son las once de la noche, ya deberías estar dormida-

-No es justo- dijo Zalika, tratando de evitar que sus ojos se cerraran- a Cenicienta la dejaron quedarse hasta las doce...-

-Cenicienta tenía al menos dieciséis años, Zalika- le dijo Saga- cuanto tengas dieciséis te dejaremos quedarte más tarde...-

-Yo quiero ahora...- dijo Zalika casi sin fuerzas. Cuando Saga y Clara llegaron a la pequeña habitación que Saga había condicionado para Zalika en la casa de Géminis, la pequeña ya estaba dormida. Saga la puso en la cama con delicadeza.

-Duerme bien, pequeña...- le dijo Saga, besándola en la frente.

Clara le quitó los zapatitos, la arropó y salió de la habitación de la mano del caballero, de regreso al baile. Saga notó que su chica iba muy callada.

-Clara, ¿te preocupa algo?- preguntó Saga.

-No, amor, nada- dijo Clara en un tono un tanto cortado. Saga la conocía demasiado bien como para tragarse esa. Tomó la mano de Clara entre las suyas y las acercó a su pecho.

-Vamos, sé que te preocupa algo- dijo Saga. Clara se aferró al brazo del caballero.

-Estoy preocupada por Zalika, amor- dijo Clara- José se acaba de casar con Natalia, y se irán a vivir a Alemania por un tiempo... y quiere llevar a Zalika con él...-

-¿Pero porqué?- dijo Saga.

-Porque dice que Zalika debería tener una familia normal- dijo Clara- no vivir conmigo y con él, como si fuéramos un par de divorciados...- bajó un poco la mirada- sé que tiene razón, pero no quiero que mi niña se vaya tan lejos...-

Saga sonrió.

-Entonces tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Saga. Clara no respondió. Seguía caminando cabizbaja a su lado. Ya habían llegado a la explanada principal. Saga se detuvo de pronto, deteniendo a Clara también.

-¿Qué pasa, Saga?- dijo Clara.

-Quiero decirte algo- dijo Saga. Clara lo miró a los ojos, como demostrándole que le estaba poniendo atención. El caballero tomó aire- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Clara, abriendo los ojos como platos. Saga se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un pequeño anillo con un pequeño diamante.

-Que quiero que seas mi esposa- le dijo Saga, poniendo el anillo en el dedo de Clara. Ella aún no podía creerlo, solo atinó a sonreír y a abrazar a Saga por el cuello. Saga la alzó por unos segundos y luego la puso en el suelo de nuevo.

-Sí, claro que sí- dijo ella, tomando el rostro del caballero entre sus manos y atrayéndolo al suyo para besarlo- creí que nunca me lo pedirías...-

-Tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no... - le dijo Saga juguetonamente- volvamos al baile, princesa...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Volviendo con Danny y Máscara Mortal, ambos estaban sentados a la mesa junto con el resto de los invitados. El caballero de Cáncer dirigía a sus compañeros miradas que querían decir "di algo y morirás", que no lograba más que hacerlos reír aún más.

De pronto, algo llamó la atención de Máscara Mortal.

-¿Qué pasa, Máscara?- preguntó Danny.

-No hables con la boca llena- le dijo Máscara Mortal.

-No tengo nada en la boca- dijo Danny en tono algo molesto- y quiero saber qué te sorprendió tanto...-

-No es nada, niña- dijo Máscara Mortal. Danny decidió ignorarlo y seguir comiendo.

El caballero de Cáncer miraba con interés a un anciano que estaba sentado frente a él, entre la hermana de Camus y ese Peter Johnson. El hombre tenía el cabello blanquísimo, era delgado, pero con rostro apuesto, el cual no se había deformado por ninguna arruga.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_La noche anterior, una vez que Afrodita dejó solo a Máscara Mortal con sus pensamientos, éste de pronto se sentó al escritorio, tomó papel y pluma, y comenzó a escribir._

"_Estimado señor Aberthol,_

_Le escribe una de las personas que sacó a sus nietos de la mansión hace casi diez años y los llevó a un lugar seguro. Si asiste esta noche al Santuario de Atena, a la fiesta de Saori Kiddo, encontrará una pista para dar con ellos._

_Anónimo"_

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

El anciano se levantó de la mesa tan pronto como recogieron los platos. Máscara Mortal ayudó a Danny a levantarse de la mesa y la hizo acompañarlo hacia donde se hallaba el anciano.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Danny, al mismo tiempo que la música comenzaba de nuevo.

-A bailar, otra vez- dijo Máscara Mortal con un gruñido- ¿no querías bailar?-

-Claro- dijo ella con una mirada sospechosa.

El baile continuó. Máscara Mortal siguió vigilando al anciano con la mirada. El hombre parecía estar buscando algo, o a alguien. Cuando por fin, el caballero de Cáncer vio que el hombre hizo el ademán de dirigirse a la salida, Máscara Mortal dejó de bailar, tomó a Danny por el brazo y la condujo hacia él.

El anciano se quedó sorprendido cuando Máscara Mortal se inclinó para que él bailara con Danny. La chica también estaba sorprendida. El caballero de Cáncer sonrió malévolamente, como solo él sabe sonreír, y no hizo más que retirarse. El anciano fue el primero en salir de su asombro. Tomó a Danny y se puso a bailar con ella.

Danny estaba muy asustada. ¿Porqué Máscara Mortal le hizo algo así, sin previo aviso? No lo entendía. El hombre comenzó a disminuir la velocidad del baile, y Danny alzó los ojos para mirarlo. Se quedó helada.

El hombre tenía un rostro muy apuesto, difícil de encontrar en un hombre mayor. Sus cabellos eran muy blancos y sus ojos...

"Yo he visto ojos así antes..." pensó ella.

El hombre parecía también sorprendido.

-Señorita- dijo el hombre con una voz muy tierna- ¿quién es usted? Creo que no nos han presentado...-

Danny se ruborizó ligeramente. Ese Máscara Mortal ya se las pagaría más tarde. ¿Qué iba a responderle a ese hombre? Ni siquiera tenía un apellido.

-Me...me llamo Daniela- dijo ella en voz baja, bajando su vista.

-¿Daniela?- dijo el anciano- es un nombre muy hermoso. Hace muchos años, yo tuve una nieta con ese nombre...-

Ella volvió a alzar la mirada. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero otro hombre los detuvo y se inclinó para pedir a Danny que bailara con ella. El anciano sonrió y se retiró. Ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció del salón. Luego se sorprendió al ver con quien estaba bailando.

-¡Usted!- exclamó ella, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Sí, querida- dijo Peter Johnson- vaya, esta noche te ves hermosa... apenas puedo ver a la verdadera tú en tu interior...-

-¿En serio?- dijo Danny, frunciendo el entrecejo- yo iba a decir lo mismo sobre usted...-

-Sabía que no tenías modales- dijo Peter, pero Danny no se dejó intimidar.

-Lo lamento, señor, pero me parece que usted comenzó con las hostilidades- dijo Danny- y si no le importa, estoy cansada de bailar...-

Peter sonrió muy a fuerzas. Vio el dije y la cadena dorada alrededor del cuello de Danny. Trató de tomarlo, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Pero usted no ha cambiado nada- añadió Danny- sigue siendo el mismo ladrón...-

Peter estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Máscara Mortal lo detuvo, haciendo que dejaran de bailar y ofreciéndole su brazo a Danny, quien aliviada lo tomó. Peter los fulminó con la mirada, pero se contuvo y se dirigió con Saori.

-Saori, querida- le dijo Peter- creo que tengo que admitir mi derrota. Tus caballeros hicieron un excelente trabajo, así que ya no volveré a molestar a la señorita...-

-Te lo agradezco, Peter- dijo Saori.

-Fue una excelente fiesta- añadió Peter- pero tengo que irme. Muchas gracias por todo...-

-Al contrario, gracias por venir- dijo Saori. Peter Johnson se inclinó y se fue, seguido de su guardaespaldas Perkins.

-¿Ya se fue ese malvado, Máscara?- preguntó Danny.

-Sí, eso parece- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Ya me cansé de todo esto - dijo Danny en voz baja- ahora que ese hombre ya se fue, ¿podemos volver a la casa de Cáncer?-

-Por supuesto- le dijo Máscara Mortal- era lo que iba a sugerir...-

Después de despedirse de los demás caballeros, amazonas y conocidos, Máscara Mortal acompañó a Danny de regreso al cuarto templo.

-Por fin podré dormir tranquilo- dijo Afrodita para sí mismo al verlos partir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La fiesta terminó unas horas más tarde. Los que más tiempo duraron bailando fueron Milo y Selene. Camus y Milekha estuvieron a punto de vencerlos, pero el caballero de Acuario se cansó primero.

-¡Ganamos!¡Ganamos!- gritaron Milo y Selene, aún brincando de alegría.

-En la mañana no tendrás tanta energía, insecto...- le dijo Camus un tanto malhumorado.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Milekha- dijo Aioria- nadie sospechó de Danny...-

-Gracias, gracias- dijo Milekha.

-¿Y nosotras qué?- dijo Marín- nosotras la ayudamos también, ¿no es así?-

-Exacto- dijo Selene.

-Todos hicieron un excelente trabajo- dijo Mu- sobre todo Afrodita... el pobre tuvo que evitar que Máscara Mortal le cortara la cabeza...-

-Y ella también- dijo Lily- no es nada fácil soportar tanto tiempo a Máscara Mortal...-

-Y hablando de eso- dijo Aioria- ¿no notaron a Máscara algo raro?-

Todos asintieron.

-Nah, están locos- dijo Milo- si él también se enamora, será el fin del mundo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Danny estaba sola en su habitación. Ya se había quitado el vestido, y se había puesto los pantalones cortos y la blusa que usaba para dormir. Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, salió a pasearse por la casa de Cáncer. Encontró a Máscara Mortal profundamente dormido en su cama, solo con un pantalón corto con el que solía dormir.

Danny se acercó al caballero, se inclinó levemente y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí- dijo en voz baja.

Danny se fue a su habitación, y Máscara Mortal abrió un ojo al verla salir. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Ya casi estoy de vacaciones. Bueno, aprovecho para avisar que el miércoles publicaré el capítulo 12 y el viernes el 13, lo anterior por motivos personales. Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora, y agradezco mucho sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	12. C12: Belleza Negra

**CAPITULO 12: BELLEZA NEGRA**

A la mañana siguiente, todos en el Santuario se levantaron muy tarde. Habían quedado agotados después de la gran fiesta.

Máscara Mortal despertó perezosamente cerca del mediodía, y casi arrastrándose fue a darse un baño con agua bien fría. No podía creer que todo el asunto con Danny por fin llegara a su fin. Sería libre de nuevo de hacer lo que quisiera en su templo.

Cuando salió de bañarse, se secó los cabellos con la toalla y vestido tan solo con unos pantalones de mezclilla se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Danny?¿Estás aquí?- dijo Máscara Mortal. Nadie respondió.

El caballero se encogió de hombros. Se sirvió un vaso con leche y lo apuró. Al fin y al cabo, era italiano, y los italianos no almuerzan, solo un café o un vaso de leche y listo. Una vez que lo bebió, bajó a la sala, y se encontró con alguien. Pero no era Danny, sino Argol de Perseo.

-Hola, Máscara- dijo Argol con una sonrisa astuta. Máscara Mortal frunció el entrecejo y se dejó caer sobre un sillón.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo el caballero de Cáncer.

-Uy, que genio- dijo Argol- ¿dónde quedó el viejo Máscara Mortal?-

El caballero dorado solo gruñó y apartó la vista de Argol. Este venía decidido a fastidiarlo, y no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

Danny había salido de su habitación, pero no entró a la sala al ver que Máscara Mortal estaba conversando con alguien más, así que se quedó junto a la entrada. El caballero de Perseo se acomodó en el sillón y palmeó varias veces la espalda de Máscara Mortal.

-Bueno, amigo, cuéntamelo todo- dijo Argol.

-¿Todo qué?- dijo Máscara Mortal, intentando fingir demencia.

-Oh, vamos, todo el Santuario está hablando de eso- dijo Argol- rompiste tu propio récord. Has estado a menos de medio metro de un ser humano y no le has cortado la cabeza...-

-Sí, claro- dijo Máscara Mortal- ya déjate de tonterías y fuera de mi casa... sabes que detesto que vengan-

-¿Tan posesivo con tu templo?- dijo Argol con su mejor mirada de inocencia- creí que ya no te molestaba, ya que tienes un huésped...-

Máscara Mortal acentuó más su gesto.

-¿Te refieres a esa chiquilla?- dijo Máscara Mortal- sabes que Saori me obligó a hacerla parecer una chica de sociedad...-

-¿Y te obligó también a bailar con ella?- dijo Argol, acentuando a su vez su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo el caballero de Cáncer, visiblemente enfadado- solo bailé con ella para alejarla de ese Peter Johnson, para asegurarme de que ella no lo echara todo a perder...-

-No me digas...- dijo Argol.

-Debiste ver lo patético de su actuación- dijo Máscara Mortal- no hubiera engañado ni al más ingenuo...-

-Pero sigue aquí, ¿no?- dijo Argol- al parecer Saori le va a dar hospitalidad, igual que a las otras chicas que ahora viven en el recinto de las amazonas...-

-Pues por mí que se vaya al demonio- dijo Máscara Mortal con indiferencia- mi trabajo con ella terminó, no hay baile con el que Saori pueda amenazarme y pienso echarla de aquí tan pronto la vea-

Argol alzó una ceja. No era precisamente lo que él había pensado.

-Pero Máscara...- comenzó Argol.

-Iré a recoger mi habitación- dijo el caballero de Cáncer- y lárgate de una vez por todas de mi casa-

Argol se fue, sorprendido. Máscara Mortal cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en una mansión, en Atenas, un hombre de edad avanzada daba instrucciones a sus criados.

-Señor Aberthol, ¿está seguro que quiere llevar a cabo esto?- dijo uno de los criados.

-Así es, esta vez estoy seguro- dijo el anciano.

-Mi señor, temo que usted sufra una nueva decepción, y su corazón no lo soporte más- dijo el criado con mirada triste y una leve inclinación. El anciano sonrió.

-Eduardo, agradezco tu preocupación- dijo el anciano- pero tengo que asegurarme de que no me equivoco...- lo miró fijamente- ¿me ayudarás?-

-Por supuesto, mi señor- dijo el criado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Máscara Mortal terminó de vestirse y salió de su habitación.

-¿Danny?- gritó, y su voz resonó por todo el templo- ¿dónde estás?-

El caballero buscó en su habitación, y nada, luego en la cocina, nada tampoco. En la sala la encontró, sumida en un sillón.

-Ah, aquí estabas- dijo Máscara Mortal sin mirarla, recargándose junto a la puerta detrás de ella. Danny no respondió- ¿ya almorzaste?- de nuevo, sin respuesta- ¿hola? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones...?-

Danny ni siquiera se volvió a verlo.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- le preguntó Máscara Mortal- ¿o acaso es este el día en que todas las mujeres se vuelven locas?-

Eso fue el acabose para ella. Se levantó, tomó uno de los cojines del sillón donde estaba sentada y se lo lanzó en la cabeza.

-¡Vete al demonio de una vez por todas!- gritó Danny.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?- gritó Máscara Mortal a su vez. No fue un golpe muy duro para el cabeza dura de Máscara Mortal, pero sí para su orgullo.

-¿Qué no pensabas echarme de aquí tan pronto me vieras?- gritó Danny- ¿qué va a pasar conmigo ahora? Me van a tirar a la calle de nuevo, ¿verdad?-

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-No se porqué fui tan tonta para aceptar colaborar esta estúpida apuesta- gritó ella- escuché cuando hablabas con el otro caballero que vino... ¡me usaron! Me hiciste bailar con ese anciano por alguna razón, ¿no?... todo esto fue un tonto juego para que esos dos niños ricos se divirtieran conmigo, ¿no es así?-

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- dijo Máscara Mortal en tono indignado- te salvamos de ese hombre que te trató como si no fueras un ser humano, te trajimos aquí, te preparamos, y la estúpida apuesta fue solo el pretexto que usó Saori para salvarte de prisión... ¿acaso no lo puedes ver?-

Danny se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No hagas eso- dijo Máscara Mortal, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ya sabes que para eso sirve el pañuelo-

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Danny- ¡ya deja de decir lo que tengo que hacer!-

-¿Pues cómo demonios crees que te salvamos de ir a la cárcel?- gritó Máscara Mortal a su vez.

-¡Pues no con tu ayuda!- gritó Danny. Máscara Mortal sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo el caballero de Cáncer- ¿quién rayos crees que te soportó todo este tiempo?-

-Que tú siempre me has tratado como si fuera basura- dijo Danny- desde el momento que llegué. Como si fuera una tonta, como si no pudiera hacer nada más que ser tu sirvienta...-

-Pero...- comenzó Máscara Mortal.

-Fuiste muy malo conmigo- lo interrumpió Danny- Afrodita, en cambio, fue un verdadero caballero conmigo...-

-¿Afrodita?- dijo Máscara Mortal, casi en tono de burla y cruzando los brazos- no estás hablando en serio...-

-Claro que sí- dijo Danny- él trata a una chica de la calle como si fuera una princesa...-

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo Máscara Mortal- yo trato a una princesa como si fuera una chica de la calle...puedes preguntarle a Milekha y a Lily, ambas son princesas, no hay ninguna diferencia...-

-¡Eres un monstruo!- gritó Danny.

-Me halagas, porque eso es lo que intento ser- dijo Máscara Mortal con orgullo- ¡ahora, sal de mi vista y de mi templo de inmediato, niña malagradecida! ¡Y no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí!-

Danny sintió que su corazón ser rompía con esas palabras. Salió corriendo del cuarto templo con el rostro escondido entre sus manos. Máscara Mortal se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones.

-¡Mujeres!- exclamó el caballero de Cáncer- ¿porqué rayos son tan complicadas?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ese día, Shaina ya no sabía dónde esconderse de Marín y las otras. Con eso de que había bailado con un chico la noche anterior, ninguna de las amazonas la dejaba vivir.

Salió del recinto muy cerca de la entrada del Santuario y después de poco tiempo se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Adam.

-Buenos días, preciosa- le dijo Adam- te levantaste temprano...-

-No suelo dormir mucho- dijo Shaina fríamente- y no puedes estar aquí dentro...-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Adam, alzando una ceja- ayer pude entrar sin problemas-

-Por el baile- dijo Shaina- ahora ya no-

-Pero he venido por algo importante- le dijo Adam- olvidé mi guitarra eléctrica favorita entre las cosas...-

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarla, si era tu favorita?- dijo la amazona, alzando una ceja.

-Pues... una linda chica con la que bailé toda la noche me hizo olvidarla- dijo Adam en tono seductor.

-Bueno, vamos por tu guitarra para que te vayas de una vez por todas- dijo Shaina, agradeciendo que tenía la máscara puesta, pues sentía las mejillas calientes. Adam asintió con una sonrisa y siguió a la amazona. Marín y Melody estaban observando la escena, y se rieron en voz baja.

-No puedo creer que sea tan fría...- dijo Melody.

-Yo sí, he vivido varios años con ella- dijo Marín. De pronto, las dos dejaron de reír. Un hombre había entrado al Santuario, y se acercó a ellas.

-Disculpen la intrusión, señoritas- dijo el hombre- pero mi señor necesita pedirles un enorme favor...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Danny se sentó al pie de las escaleras de las Doce Casas, con la cara escondida entre sus manos y llorando amargamente.

-Danny, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo una voz femenina. Danny levantó la vista. No quería que alguna de las amazonas o de las chicas que vivían en el Recinto la vieran en ese estado. No, no era ninguna de ellas. En cambio, era una chica algo mayor que había visto la noche anterior con uno de los caballeros de Géminis.

-Nada- dijo Danny- ¿quién eres?-

-Me llamo Clara, solo venía a ver a Saga, porque se quedó con mi niña toda la noche- dijo la recién llegada- no me digas que ese Máscara Mortal te hizo algo horrible, porque ahora mismo iré a darle su merecido...- se tronó los nudillos- puedo hacer Saga le de una buena paliza...-

Danny no respondió, solo ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos de nuevo.

-Ya, ya, no llores- le dijo Clara, sentándose junto a ella- dime que te pasa...-

-Estoy confundida- dijo Danny- estoy muy confundida...-

-¿Confundida?- dijo Clara- ¿porqué?-

-No sé que hacer- dijo Danny- tal vez debería irme de nuevo a la calle, a donde pertenezco...-

-¡No!- dijo Clara- por supuesto que no perteneces a ese sitio...-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Danny.

-Por como te comportaste anoche, niña- dijo Clara.

-Eso fue porque me lo enseñaron- dijo Danny.

-Nadie aprende a ser de la alta sociedad en una semana, Danny- dijo Clara- yo llevo bastante tiempo tratando de enseñar a mi Zalika, pero no aprende... no, tú tienes algo innato, dentro de ti...-

Danny sonrió, pero solo por un par de segundos.

-¿Pero que haré ahora?- dijo Danny- Máscara no me quiere en su templo, ni yo tampoco quiero volver con él...-

-Por Máscara no te preocupes- dijo Clara- y si tú no quieres estar con él, siempre está el Recinto de las Amazonas, y creo que las chicas se llevan muy bien contigo... tengo entendido que desde ayer, a Shaina se le suavizó un poco el carácter...- rió en voz baja- bueno, hablando de Shaina, es mucho decir...-

Danny sonrió. En ese momento, bajaron Saga y Zalika.

-¡Mamá _Daktari_!- exclamó Zalika antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Clara. Después de unos segundos, la joven dejó a la pequeña en el suelo, se levantó y abrazó a Saga.

-¿No te dio guerra?- preguntó Clara.

-Cuando me levanté, ya se había "bañado"- dijo Saga- pero no importa, le pedí a Kanon que trapeara el baño...-

-Zalika...- dijo Clara.

-Lo siento, mamá- dijo Zalika- quería estar lista temprano... ¿puedo jugar con Kiki?-

-¿Mu ya se levantó?- preguntó Clara. Saga asintió- bueno, puedes ir, pero primero pide permiso a tu tío Mu, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡De acuerdo!- exclamó Zalika, y subió contenta a Aries. Danny sonrió. No sabía porqué, había algo de la pequeña que le recordaba a ella misma.

En ese momento, un guardia subió.

-Disculpe, señor Saga- dijo el guardia- pero las señoritas Marín y Melody me pidieron que informara a algún caballero dorado que en la entrada del Santuario hay un hombre de edad con varios de sus guaruras, pide permiso para entrar a los bordes del Santuario, porque quiere hablar unos momentos con la señorita Daniela-

-¿Conmigo?- dijo Danny sorprendida, y luego buscó a Saga con los ojos- ¿crees que deba...?-

-Vamos- dijo Saga- Clara y yo te acompañaremos, a ver que quiere ese hombre...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Cáncer, Máscara Mortal recibió la visita de Afrodita, pues sentía perturbado el cosmo de su amigo. Al verlo solo, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba.

-Discutiste con ella, ¿verdad?- dijo Afrodita entrando a la casa de Cáncer.

-¿Y tú como sabes? ¿has estado espiándome otra vez?- dijo muy molesto Máscara Mortal.

-No, no fue necesario- dio Afrodita- porque tus gritos y los de ella se escuchaban hasta mi templo...-

-¿Y qué si así fue?- dijo testarudamente Máscara Mortal.

-Máscara, esa chica te tiene mucho cariño...- dijo Afrodita.

-Yo no se lo he pedido- dijo el caballero de Cáncer- además, dijo que era un monstruo, y que prefería estar contigo que conmigo...-

-No fue necesario que se lo pidieras- dijo Afrodita- desde el día que la salvaste no ha tenido más ojos para ti... ¿qué no te has dado cuenta?-

Máscara Mortal sacudió la cabeza.

-Trata de ser más amable con ella, y con todos en general, Máscara- dijo Afrodita- ya no eres un loco asesino que corta cabezas y pone los rostros de sus víctimas en las paredes...-

-Esa es mi manera de ser- dijo Máscara Mortal- y si no te gusta puedes irte...-

-Pues estás mal- dijo Afrodita- y una última cosa, Máscara... debiste haberle dicho la verdad sobre la familia Aberthol...-

-No es mi problema ya- dijo el caballero de Cáncer.

-Pero interviniste, ¿no es así?- dijo Afrodita.

-No, fue mi maestro quien mató a sus padres, y mi hermano quien la dejó lejos junto a su hermano y la hizo olvidar quien era...- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Yo me refería al anciano de anoche- dijo Afrodita- tú fuiste quien invitó al viejo Alberthol, ¿no es así?-

Máscara Mortal no respondió.

-Te veré luego, amigo- dijo Afrodita, saliendo rumbo a la casa de Géminis.

-¿Amigo? Bah- dijo el caballero de Cáncer. Danny ya no era su responsabilidad. Y de todas maneras, ya la había puesto en contacto con su abuelo para que se reencontraran... ya no era su responsabilidad.

Sí, Máscara, sigue repitiéndote eso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shaina le entregó la guitarra a Adam, quien la recibió un poco decepcionado. Su pretexto para quedarse en el Santuario había desaparecido.

-Ya tienes tu guitarra- dijo Shaina- ya puedes irte...-

-¿De veras tengo que irme?- dijo Adam, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Olvídalo, esa mirada no funciona conmigo- dijo Shaina. De pronto, cambió su expresión- ¡intruso!-

-¿Qué?- dijo Adam, un tanto indignado- pero si yo entré con permiso tuyo...-

-No tú, Adam- dijo Shaina- hay unos intrusos con malas intenciones en la entrada del Santuario...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Adam.

-Iré a ver- dijo Shaina, y luego evaluó a Adam con la mirada- quédate aquí, porque puede ser peligroso para ti...-

Shaina salió corriendo hacia la entrada del Santuario. Adam la miró alejarse. ¿Quedarse ahí? ¡Mangos! El joven músico salió corriendo tras la amazona, con la guitarra al hombro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saga y Clara acompañaron a Danny a la entrada del Santuario.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- exclamó Danny. El anciano hombre que había bailado con ella la noche anterior, el que tenía los mismos ojos de mar que ella y su hermano, estaba de pie frente a ella. Junto a él, un criado joven sostenía en cada una de sus manos las riendas de un caballo, uno blanco y uno negro.

-Buenos días, señorita- dijo el anciano, inclinándose levemente- espero no haberla despertado...-

-No, señor, para nada- dijo Danny- ya estaba despierta-

-Me alegro- dijo el hombre- quisiera pedirle que diera un paseo conmigo a caballo, solo por unos minutos, por los lindes del Santuario, porque deseo hablar con usted... por supuesto, si el caballero aquí presente me lo permite-

Danny se volvió a Saga, quien asintió. Sabía que no había nada en contra para que Danny hiciera ese paseo.

-Le agradezco mucho, señor- dijo Danny- pero no sé su nombre aún-

-Puede llamarme sir Mario, señorita- dijo el anciano. Danny sonrió.

-Pero no me ha dicho su apellido...- dijo Danny.

-Usted tampoco- dijo sir Mario- mejor lo dejaremos así, ¿no le parece? Bueno, venga y elija al caballo que quiere montar-

Danny, olvidando su anterior tristeza, sonrió y se acercó de buena gana a los dos animales. Uno era puramente blanco, hermoso, el caballo que cualquier chica elegiría. Pero algo había en el caballo negro que le llamaba la atención.

-Este me gusta, sir Mario- dijo Danny en voz baja. Tomó las riendas y acarició la cabeza del caballo, entre los ojos.

-Elección extraña- dijo sir Mario, volviéndose a uno de los criados- las mujeres suelen elegir un caballo blanco...-

-Lo sé. Parece extraño, pero este...- comenzó Danny. El caballo relinchó, y la chica se corrigió- ésta... me gusta-

Sir Mario la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes...?- comenzó el hombre, pero Danny parecía en su propio mundo, hablando con el animal.

-Belleza... Belleza Negra...- dijo Danny.

Estas palabras de Danny atravesaron el corazón del anciano sir Mario, cuyos ojos comenzaron a dejar correr un par de lágrimas.

-Mi señor, ¿que le sucede?- preguntó uno de los criados.

Sir Mario no respondió.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_-¡Abuelito!¡Abuelito!- gritaron un niño y una niña. Sir Mario sonrió al ver a sus dos nietos corriendo hacia él._

_-Aquí estoy hijitos...- dijo el hombre, inclinándose para abrazarlos._

_-Abuelito Mario, ¿nos trajiste lo que prometiste?- preguntó la niña._

_-Por supuesto, Danita mía- dijo el anciano- tu abuelo jamás miente. Eduardo- dijo alzando la voz, a un mozo- tráelos...-_

_El mozo asintió y se fue. Segundos más tarde volvió con un par de potrillos, uno blanco y uno negro._

_-¡Excelente!- dijo el niño._

_-¡Abuelito, están preciosos!- dijo la niña._

_-Y uno es tuyo, Danita- dijo el anciano- y el otro, lógicamente, es de tu hermano...-_

_La niña se acercó al negro y lo acarició._

_-Esta me gusta- dijo la niña._

_-¿Es hembra?- preguntó el anciano. El mozo asintió- bien, Danita, es tuya, pero tienes que escogerle un buen nombre...-_

_-Abuelito, anoche nos contaste un cuento sobre un caballo negro- intervino el niño._

_-¡Sí!- exclamó la niña- ¡ya sé como le voy a poner!- se volvió hacia la pequeña yegua- te llamarás "Belleza Negra"...-_

_-Muy buena elección, hijita- dijo el anciano._

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

-¿Señor?- insistió el criado.

-Estoy bien, Eduardo, gracias- dijo sir Mario, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

Cada uno subió a un caballo y cabalgaron un poco, alejándose de la entrada del Santuario. Después de unos minutos, se detuvieron y bajaron. Sir Mario se volvió hacia Danny.

-Señorita, antes de continuar, quisiera ver esa joya que lleva usted...- dijo el hombre.

-No es una joya, señor- dijo Danny, quitándosela y mostrándosela al hombre- es un dije que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo...-

Sir Mario estudió el dije y la cadena con cuidado. Se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendido.

-Pero sí eres tú- dijo el anciano- realmente eres tú...-

-¿Sucede algo malo, señor?- preguntó Danny, comenzando a asustarse.

-No es nada, Danita...- dijo el hombre.

-¿Cómo me llamó?- dijo Danny, sobresaltada, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Danita, ¿no me recuerdas, hijita?- dijo sir Mario- la mansión en Gales, los dos potros, Belleza Negra, tu hermano Ricardo, tus padres...-

-¿De qué habla, señor?- dijo Danny, retrocediendo un paso- me está asustando...-

-Danita, soy tu abuelo- dijo sir Mario.

-¿Mi abuelo?- dijo Danny, dando otro paso atrás- no puede ser...-

-Es cierto, hijita...- dijo sir Mario.

-¡No!- gritó Danny- yo no lo conozco... ¡aléjese de mí!-

Sir Mario la ignoró. Se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro con delicadeza, pero con firmeza.

-Mírame bien, Danita- dijo sir Mario- mírame a los ojos... ¿que ves?-

Danny estuvo a punto de gritar para que Saga la ayudara, pero se detuvo. Vio los ojos de sir Mario. Los mismos ojos que veía siempre en el rostro de su hermano, o al mirarse ella misma en el espejo.

-Mis ojos- dijo Danny, comenzando a llorar- y los de Ricky...-

Y se dejó abrazar por el anciano.

-Oh, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento, hijita- dijo el anciano- todo lo que sufrí por ustedes dos... por ti y por Ricky...-

-Abuelito...- dijo ella.

-Danita, ¿sabes dónde está Ricky?- dijo sir Mario.

-No sé, abuelito- dijo Danny- está escondido, pero él siempre venía a buscarme. No lo he visto desde ayer, antes del baile...-

-Yo puedo resolver gran su duda, si quieren- dijo una voz masculina. Por desgracia para Danny, Saga y Clara estaban lejos, y el recién llegado no era Máscara Mortal, sino su peor pesadilla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Lo prometido es deuda. El viernes publicaré el capítulo final. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora, y les agradezco mucho los reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	13. C13: El Ultimo Intento

**CAPITULO 13: EL ÚLTIMO INTENTO**

-Yo puedo resolver su gran duda, si quieren- dijo una voz masculina. Danny se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. Era Peter Johnson, acompañado por su guardaespaldas Perkins y varios matones.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Peter?- dijo el anciano.

-¡Medio momento!- dijo Danny- ¿ustedes dos se conocen?

-Algo que es de interés para ti y para esa mocosa, tío abuelo- dijo Peter, ignorando a Danny- yo sé dónde está tu nieto Ricardo...-

-¿Qué?- dijo Danny, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿qué has hecho con mi hermano?-

-Mi primita está preocupada por su gemelo... que ternura- dijo Peter- Perkins, trae a Ricky para que Danita deje de preocuparse...-

-¿Es mi... primo?- dijo Danny. Parecía que las sorpresas no terminaban ahí. Perkins trajo a su hermano Ricky y lo dejó caer violentamente al suelo.

-Por supuesto- dijo Peter- cuando me enteré que ustedes dos eran mis parientes, quise darles hospitalidad en mi casa, pero los caballeros se interpusieron...-

-¡Mentiroso!- gritó Danny- me atrapaste con una trampa de caza y una veintena de policías, y querías mandarme a prisión...-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo sir Mario.

-¿Cómo que porqué?- dijo Peter- ¡pues para heredar!-

-¿Y querías quitar a mis dos nietos de en medio?- dijo sir Mario sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Nietos?- dijo Ricky, volviéndose hacia Danny, como esperando una explicación.

-Precisamente- dijo Peter, sacando una pistola- pero ahora es mucho más conveniente, viejo tonto... aquí terminarán los tres-

-Cobarde- dijo Ricky, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿te atreverás a lastimar a una mujer y a un viejo?-

-A matar, Ricardo, a matar- dijo Peter- el viejo morirá pronto de todas maneras, y tu hermana tal vez tenga alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir. En cuanto a ti- añadió, poniendo la pistola en el pecho de su primo- serás el primero, así prepárate a morir, sucia rata de alcantarilla...-

De pronto, una fuerte patada alejó a Peter de Ricky. Peter levantó la vista, furioso, para encontrarse cara a cara con Shaina. La amazona le mostró las uñas, amenazante.

-Detente en este instante- dijo Shaina- los caballeros dorados vienen en camino...-

-Una chica vulgar como tú no me detendrá- dijo Peter, y se volvió a Perkins- desháganse de ella...-

Varios de los hombres se lanzaron contra Shaina. Ella se preparó para atacarlos, pero uno de los hombres la atacó a traición por la espalda, golpeándola con una roca en la cabeza, lo que hizo que la amazona cayera y su máscara se rompiera.

-¡Shaina!- exclamó Danny.

Uno de los matones alzó a Shaina por el cuello, tratando de estrangularla. No lo logró, porque en ese momento llegó Adam y le quebró su guitarra en la cabeza. El sujeto en cuestión soltó a Shaina y cayó al suelo, inconsciente, pero otros dos atraparon a Adam y un tercero comenzó a golpearlo en el abdomen.

-Adam...- dijo Shaina, aún adolorida en el suelo. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, la amazona se levantó y con tres certeras patadas alejó a los sujetos de Adam. Luego se dejó caer, siendo atrapada por Adam antes de que golpeara el suelo.

-Voy a terminar mi asunto pendiente- dijo Peter Johnson, tomando a Ricky por la camisa y apuntándole con la pistola en la sien.

Ricky no estaba resignado a morir tan fácilmente, y menos si su hermana también estaba en peligro. Con un movimiento rápido, empujó a Peter con la rodilla, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Corran!- exclamó Ricky. Danny sintió la mano de su abuelo jalándola para que huyera de ahí. Si llegaban cerca del recinto de las amazonas, tal vez alguna iría a ayudarlos.

-¡No tan rápido!- dijo Peter, apuntando directamente a Danny- ¡muere!-

Disparó el arma, pero fue Ricky quien recibió la bala en su pecho.

-¡Ricky!- exclamó ella, deteniéndose en seco.

-Corre, Danny...- alcanzó a decir Ricky. Demasiado tarde. Uno de los matones que iban con Perkins atrapó a Danny por los hombros.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó ella.

-Bien hecho, Rogers, tráela- dijo Peter- los demás, busquen al viejo y mátenlo antes de que diga de esto a alguien más...-

-Suéltame, maldito infeliz- dijo Danny.

-No, linda- dijo Peter- tienes dos opciones. Venir a vivir conmigo y renunciar a tu parte de la herencia ahora mismo, o negarte y morir igual que tu hermano-

-¿Contigo? ¿Con el asesino de mi hermano?¡Jamás!- gritó Danny- prefiero morir...-

-Bien... entonces morirás- dijo Peter, tomándola por el cuello con la mano izquierda, y poniendo el cañón de la pistola en su sien- hasta nunca, Danita...-

Danny cerró los ojos, esperando que Peter jalara el gatillo. Sin saber porqué, una imagen vino a su mente. El rostro de Máscara Mortal.

-¡ONDAS INFERNALES!- dijo una voz.

Las ondas infernales golpearon a Peter, haciéndolo soltar la pistola. Máscara Mortal apareció de inmediato junto a Danny.

-Quita tus sucias manos de ella...- dijo el caballero de Cáncer.

Peter se levantó, tomó su arma y disparó varias veces contra el caballero, quien detuvo las balas con su mano y las dejó caer al suelo.

-Pelear con sabandijas como ustedes se vuelve muy aburrido- dijo Máscara Mortal. Tomó a Peter por la solapa y lo alzó al menos medio metro, y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio- estoy pensando en volver a las viejas maneras y cortarle la cabeza...-

-Suéltame- lloriqueó Peter, quien había perdido todo su valor junto con su arma.

-Por desgracia tú no lo vales- dijo Máscara Mortal, dejandolo caer pesadamente al suelo- si vuelves a acercarte a ella, te mataré. Ahora, ¡fuera de aquí!-

Todos los intrusos, Peter y Perkins incluidos, salieron huyendo de ese sitio. Máscara Mortal quiso comprobar que Danny estuviera bien, pero ella no dejó que la tocara, sino miraba tristemente a su hermano gemelo.

-¡Ricky!- exclamó Danny, casi llorando.

-Tranquila, estará bien- dijo Máscara Mortal tras examinarlo, llamando con su cosmo a Saga, quien no tardó ni dos segundos en llegar. Un par de segundos después llegó sir Mario acompañado de Marín y Melody.

-Ya echamos a los intrusos de aquí- dijo Marín, sacudiéndose las manos.

Clara llegó directo a donde se encontraba Ricky, y comenzó a revisar su herida.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Saga, y se volvió a Danny- cuando te fuiste nos llegó un reporte de una banda de intrusos, pero no aquí, sino el recinto, y escuchamos un disparo...-

-¿Estará bien?- preguntaron Danny y sir Mario al mismo tiempo.

-Saga, tenemos que llevarlo pronto al hospital- dijo Clara. Saga asintió y, mientras que Máscara Mortal alzaba en brazos a Ricky, el caballero de Géminis abrió un portal a otra dimensión, y todos desaparecieron en él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Estás bien, Shaina?- preguntó Adam, arrodillándose junto a Shaina.

-Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza...- dijo Shaina, haciendo una mueca y llevándose la mano a la cabeza- ese idiota me dejará un horrible chichón- alzó los ojos- eres un tonto, Adam, ¿porqué hiciste eso?-

-¿Hice qué?- preguntó Adam, alzando una ceja.

-Rompiste tu guitarra en la cabeza de ese sujeto- dijo Shaina.

-¿Pues qué esperabas?- dijo Adam- no iba a dejar que ese sujeto te...-

-Pero era tu guitarra favorita- lo interrumpió Shaina- además, no necesitaba tu ayuda...-

-Lo sé- sonrió Adam- nunca antes una chica me había salvado...- se aclaró la garganta- vamos, te llevaré al Recinto...-

Shaina se abrazó de Adam para que éste la ayudara a ponerse en pie. Una vez así, Adam sonrió y tomó el rostro de Shaina por el mentón, acariciando su rostro. Poco a poco, acercó su rostro al de la amazona. Pero Shaina lo detuvo.

-No, no lo hagas- dijo Shaina- solo conseguirás lastimarte y lastimarme a mí también-

Adam alzó las cejas.

-Shaina, yo nunca te lastimaría- dijo Adam- además, me lo debes-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella- ¿y porqué?-

-Porque por tu culpa perdí mi guitarra favorita- le dijo Adam con una sonrisa.

Shaina sonrió también, y aceptó. Los labios de Adam eran muy suaves, y a Shaina le pareció el beso más dulce del mundo. El chico la abrazó tiernamente mientras la besaba, y la amazona no pudo evitar sentirse protegida entre sus brazos, aunque sabía que Adam no tenía un cosmo ni entrenamiento de caballero.

Al separar sus labios, Adam siguió abrazándola con cariño.

-¿Adam?- dijo Shaina.

-¿Sí?- respondió él.

-¿Porqué no habíamos hecho esto antes?- preguntó la amazona, acomodando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Adam.

-No tengo idea- sonrió Adam, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Shaina.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tan pronto como hubieron llegado al hospital, Clara llamó a su amigo José, y pronto entraron a operar a Ricky. En la sala de espera, Danny estaba sola junto a Máscara Mortal. Aunque sir Mario Aberthol quiso quedarse, sus criados insistieron en llevarlo a casa para que descansara.

-Ya deja de llorar, Danny- le dijo Máscara Mortal entre dientes- Clara es muy buena, verás como tu hermano estará bien...-

-Todo esto fue mi culpa- dijo Danny- lo atraparon por estar visitándome en el Santuario...-

-Nada de eso- dijo Máscara Mortal- y ya verás cuando vuelva a ver a ese Peter Johnson, deseará nunca haberse cruzado conmigo...-

Danny sonrió levemente, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del caballero. Máscara Mortal se puso muy nervioso.

-¿Máscara?- dijo Danny- ¿porqué te dicen así?-

Máscara Mortal tomó un hondo respiro.

-Porque sí- dijo el caballero de Cáncer- es una larga historia...-

-Entonces no es tu nombre- dijo ella- ¿cómo te llamas?-

-No puedo decírtelo- dijo Máscara Mortal- es un secreto, nadie conoce mi verdadero nombre... nadie más que Afrodita-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Danny.

-Porque sí- dijo Máscara Mortal- y no insistas...-

-Solo no entiendo porque cambiaste tu nombre...- dijo Danny- ¿eres italiano, no? Me parece que todos los italianos tienen nombres lindos...-

-No vas a dejarme vivir, ¿verdad?- dijo Máscara Mortal y, sin esperar respuesta continuó- me llamo Roberto, pero te prohíbo que uses mi nombre...-

-¿Roberto?- sonrió ella- es lindo...-

-Te dije que no...- comenzó Máscara Mortal, pero no tuvo valor para continuar gritando.

-¿Tardarán mucho?- preguntó Danny.

-No lo sé- dijo Máscara Mortal, poniendo los ojos en blanco- médicos... solo ellos saben el tiempo que toman para hacer sus cosas...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en la puerta del quirófano, Saga se paseaba de un lado a otro. No sabía cuanto se tardarían los médicos ahí dentro.

Dentro, los médicos estaban operando a Ricky. El equipo incluía a José, Natalia, Clara, una anestesióloga, un enfermero que pasaba los instrumentos, y tres enfermeras, una de las cuales era Aurora.

-Este chico tuvo mucha suerte, Clarita- dijo José, alzando una radiografía para dirigirla hacia la luz- la bala entró por el lado derecho, y no tocó el corazón... tampoco lastimó el pulmón, y salió por el otro lado...-

-Ya me di cuenta- sonrió Clara.

-¿Qué crees?- dijo José- ¿una sonda estará bien?-

-¿Tú eres el cirujano, y me preguntas a mí?- dijo Clara. José se echó a reír.

-Laura, pásame una sonda del treinta y dos- dijo José a la enfermera. Clara puso los ojos en blanco. Fuera de Aurora, siempre había tenido cierta aversión hacia las enfermeras. Y las dos presentes eran las mismas que le habían estado haciendo la vida imposible desde que ella y José eran estudiantes.

-Sí, doctor- dijo una de las enfermeras pero, en vez de eso, le dio un piquete en la palma de la mano.

-¡Laura!- exclamó José- ¿qué has hecho?-

La enfermera no respondió, e hizo lo mismo con el enfermero que pasaba los instrumentos, mientras la otra hacía otro tanto con Natalia. Estos últimos cayeron al suelo desmayados.

-Ya solo quedan ustedes tres- dijo la primera enfermera a Clara, Aurora y la anestesióloga.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo?- dijo Clara.

-Quédate quieta, mocosa- dijo una de las enfermeras- no te dolerá mucho, y despertarás en algunas horas sin ningún daño...-

Clara miró de reojo la pantalla de anestesia. La presión de Ricky estaba comenzando a bajar... estaba comenzando a tener problemas para respirar.

-¡Saga!- gritó Clara, al ver que las dos enfermeras malvadas se acercaban cada vez más.

Sin que nadie acudiera en su ayuda, una de las enfermeras tomó el brazo de Clara. Segundos más tarde, el caballero ya le había quitado la aguja a la enfermera, aunque había logrado introducir un poco de líquido en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué les hiciste?- dijo Saga, mirando amenazadoramente a las dos enfermeras.

-Yo... yo nada...- dijo la enfermera, nerviosa- un hombre nos pagó para que les pusiéramos dos mililitros de solución de Dormicum a cada uno... solo para que no alcanzaran a operar a ese chico-

-Traidor- dijo Clara- debe ser ese hombre...-

-Llévate a ese par de amargadas de aquí, Saga, hijo- dijo Aurora, y se volvió a Clara- ¿puedes hacerlo tú?-

-Una vez lo hice cuando era estudiante- dijo Clara, tomando unas pinzas con una mano y un tubo con la otra. Tomó aire- hagámoslo...-

-Está respirando normalmente- informó la anestesióloga- pero del lado derecho está ventilando mal...-

-Gracias, Olga- dijo Clara- bien, voy a hacerlo...-

-Pronto, antes de que comience a hacer efecto el Dormicum- la urgió Aurora. Clara asintió. Ya había comenzado a sentirse somnolienta. Tenía que apresurarse.

Una media hora más tarde, Clara salió del quirófano casi arrastrando los pies.

-¡Clara!- exclamó Saga al verla.

-El chico... está... a salvo- dijo Clara- dile...a...Danny-

Tan pronto como terminó de decir eso, se dejó caer hacia delante, profundamente dormida. Saga detuvo su caída, y la llevó en brazos a la sala de espera.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Más tarde ese mismo día, Máscara Mortal acompañó a Danny a ver a su hermano, totalmente recuperado, excepto por un tubo que tenía en el pecho. Cuando despertó, Clara les explicó que ese tubo servía para expandir de nuevo el pulmón, y que se lo quitarían en un par de días y saldría pronto del hospital.

Danny se quedó en la casa que su abuelo tenía en Atenas mientras su hermano se recuperaba. En una de las visitas, ella y su abuelo le contaron lo que había sucedido. El anciano sir Mario Aberthol les contó como había recibido una carta anónima procedente del Santuario de Atena que lo hizo asistir al baile de Saori.

El viejo Mario Aberthol denunció a Peter Johnson y al agente Perkins por todos los daños que le habían ocasionado a su familia. Pronto, la policía de Atenas los arrestó y los metió a prisión como lo merecían.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una vez que Ricky salió del hospital, Danny fue al Santuario de Atena a recoger sus cosas y a despedirse de todos, pues se iría a Gales a vivir con su hermano y con su abuelo. Agradeció y se despidió de todos los caballeros y amazonas. Al final, abrazó a Afrodita.

-Mil gracias por todo, Afrodita- dijo mientras el santo de Piscis la abrazaba- jamás olvidaré lo amable que fuiste conmigo...-

-El también te quiere, Danny- le dijo Afrodita en voz baja. Danny lo miró un tanto desconcertada, pero asintió.

Máscara Mortal, por su parte, solo la abrazó levemente, y cortó el abrazo casi de inmediato.

-Bueno, ya, vete- dijo el caballero de Cáncer.

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Máscara- dijo ella con una sonrisa- y muchas gracias por todo... sobre todo por salvarme, y por la carta que le enviaste a mi abuelo-

-No hay de que- dijo Máscara Mortal entre dientes.

-Bueno, hasta luego, Roberto- sonrió Danny y corrió hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué dijiste?- gruñó Máscara Mortal, y corrió tras ella. Danny, riendo con ganas, se dejó "atrapar" por el caballero de Cáncer- ¿qué te dije de mencionar mi nombre?-

-No es tan malo, Roberto- insistió Danny, haciendo que el caballero de Cáncer se pusiera rojo de enojo.

-¡Que no me llames así!- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Como sea- dijo Danny- ya me voy...-

La chica se escabulló por un lado del caballero de Cáncer, pero éste la detuvo por el brazo.

-No te vayas- le dijo Máscara Mortal de pronto.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Danny.

-Que no te vayas- dijo Máscara Mortal- si tú te vas, me volveré a enterrar en vida y no saldré...-

Danny lo miró, sorprendida. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

-Creí que no me soportabas, y que te alegrabas de que todo esto terminara...- dijo Danny.

-Pero si te vas...- comenzó Máscara Mortal, pero se interrumpió. Después de unos segundos tomó aire y dijo muy bajito- te voy a extrañar...-

-¿En serio, Roberto?- dijo Danny.

-Muy en serio- dijo Máscara Mortal, ignorando el hecho de que Danny había dicho su nombre otra vez.

-Entonces, creo que a mi abuelito no le molestará que me quede un tiempo aquí...- dijo ella, echándole los brazos al cuello. El caballero puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, y dejó que la chica acercara sus labios a los de él.

En ese momento, y por primera vez en su vida, Máscara Mortal olvidó todo: el odio que tenía hacia su primer maestro, hacia su hermano y el odio que le habían infundido todos sus entrenadores. Solo podía pensar en una cosa, y era que no quería que nada dañara a la persona que tenía entre sus brazos.

El beso fue corto, pero muy dulce, y debo hacer constar que al pobre de Mu casi le dio un infarto al ver la escena. Y espero que a quienes estén leyendo esto no les de un infarto, porque no me haré responsable...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

¡Listo! Terminé. Espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por leer. Bueno, aprovecho para decirles que no sabrán de mi hasta septiembre, porque me voy de intercambio y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir... como sea, cuando vuelva prometo ponerme al día con la boda de Saga y el fic de Shaka.

Entonces, ¡hasta pronto!

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
